


Alpha Front

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Omega Lee Taeyong, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Shower Sex, Side Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong - Freeform, Surprise Heats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: Jaehyun is a beta until he meets Johnny and goes into heat. Six years late. In the middle of a workout.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 232
Kudos: 1951





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is already completely written, I just have to edit and post! I will be posting chapters maybe four or five days apart?

Another fifteen-pound plate clanked onto the bar. Jaehyun slid the spring collar into place. This was a touch heavier than he usually went. He bit his lip and wondered if he should really be flinging this around without someone there to watch. The gym was completely empty at this time of night. Jaehyun looked up at the door to see if there was somebody at the desk who could call an ambulance if he dropped the bar on himself.

As if summoned, the gym door swung open and a tall guy in a loose tank walked in. Jaehyun took that as a sign and did a quick squat clean, pulling the bar from the floor and squatting to catch it on his chest, just to feel the weight. It was heavy, but doable. He set it back down and took a drink. The other guy hopped on the treadmill. There was something familiar about him, like he was one of those people on campus that everyone knew. And there was something about the way his warmup jog was a full run. Jaehyun squinted at his thick arms. This guy could be an alpha. 

Oh yeah, he totally was. Jaehyun had passed him in the hallway before. Jaehyun’s motivation to throw the bar around dipped a little bit, but the weight was all set up, it would be more embarrassing not to go for it. 

Jaehyun did a set of five snatches, pulling the bar from the floor to over his head in one swift motion, including another squat to get under it, then took a drink of water and spent too long answering some texts from Taeil. By the time he got around to the next set, alpha guy had stepped off the treadmill and was making his way closer, bobbing his head to whatever was playing in his headphones. Jaehyun got his stance ready. 

“Dang dude, that’s a lot of weight.” 

Jaehyun looked up and grinned at the alpha, who had taken out one headphone to talk to Jaehyun. 

“Ha, thanks. Yeah, it’s more than I usually do.” 

“Hey, it’s good to push your limits.” He gave Jaehyun a big smile. He was a good-looking guy. Buff, tall, handsome, typical alpha stuff. As he stepped up to the next mat and grabbed his own barbell off the wall, Jaehyun smelled him. That heavy, warm alpha smell. His was like a deep forest after the rain. Alpha smells were usually pretty nice, but this guy’s was especially pleasant. “I’m Johnny,” he said. 

“Jaehyun.” They fist bumped. Jaehyun grinned. A couple classmates in high school had placed bets on whether or not he would present alpha by the time he was sixteen, and sometimes his friends still teased him for being their non-alpha alpha friend, which was silly but gratifying. It was kind of cool to have a real alpha bro up with him. 

And then Johnny started loading his weight on the bar and that was a little intimidating. Jaehyun went ahead and did his second set, feeling a little warm. When he dropped it, Johnny was just sliding his last spring collar on. That was over two-hundred pounds on the bar.

“That looks like my deadlift bar, what are you doing with it?” 

Johnny snorted. “No way, I’m sure you can deadlift more than this. I was going to do some thrusters or something, I haven’t decided if I just want to focus on legs or the whole system.” He squatted down and threw the bar over his head with perfect form like it weighed nothing. Jaehyun stared at his arms. Watching those dense alpha muscles in action was crazy. Jaehyun wondered if Johnny would feel like he was made out of iron if Jaehyun touched him. 

“Shit,” he muttered, with a laugh, and Johnny put the bar down. 

“Your form is awesome, by the way,” Johnny told him. 

“Thanks, man.” He grabbed his bar and did a third set, paying extra close attention to form. Johnny cheered him on when the fourth and fifth snatches had Jaehyun grunting loudly and struggling to get them all the way up in the air. They made it, though. Normally after a set that exhausting, Jaehyun would be tempted to just drop the bar, but not while there were alphas around. He did everything he was supposed to and controlled the bar’s journey back to the mat before he sat down and grabbed his water bottle. He felt very warm now, with a feverish little crawling feeling in his skin that might have come from nerves as much as from the intense physical activity. 

“What are you going to do after the barbell?” Johnny asked after fifteen cleans in a row, barely breaking a sweat. “I was going to hit the rowers.” 

“Uh, I think I was going to do some pull ups and jog. I haven’t used the rowers.” 

“Oh man, the rowers are fuckin brutal, but they’re so good.” Johnny threw him a handsome grin. “You should give them a shot.” 

Jaehyun laughed, but that nervous feeling was still there. Odd, he didn’t think he was nervous, but his gut still clenched a little when Johnny basically invited him to work out together. “I don’t know if I want to go toe to toe with you.” 

Johnny came over to give him a manly slap on the shoulder. “Aw, come on. I’ll go easy on you. Are you going to do one more set though? Your last one looked really good, you could probably put ten more pounds on.” 

That sounded like hell, but Jaehyun had been thinking the same thing. “Yeah, okay.” He helped Johnny slide new five-pound weights onto the barbell. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Johnny stepped off the mat and clapped his big alpha hands together. Jaehyun got another deep breath of his smell and kind of regretted it because it made his head swim a little. He blinked a few times and got into position. 

“If I die, it’s your fault.” 

“If you die it’ll be your fault for dropping the bar wrong.” 

Jaehyun sighed. “Touché.” 

There was an alpha to impress. He braced himself and exploded up through his thighs. Ten pounds made a lot of difference. Jaehyun shouted but he got it up there. He pressed up to his full height and then lowered it back down, and then did the next one. Johnny cheered as he yanked it up over his head and got his elbows locked into place. 

Then right before his knees locked, something hit him. White heat flashed up his spine and the whole room spun like a top. Jaehyun felt the bar leave his hands, felt the mat on his knees, then the world flipped upside down and Jaehyun didn’t know where he was. His body was on fire. His skin felt tight and prickly and everything shook. He couldn’t see straight. There was wet all over his thighs and he hoped he hadn’t pissed himself, but that wasn’t super important when he was probably literally dying.

“Oh my god, Jaehyun, are you okay?” A big warm hand landed on Jaehyun’s shoulder and he gasped. Everything felt like shit right now, but the touch was like a wash of cool water over his burning skin. 

“Huhh…” 

“Good job dropping the bar behind you, that could have been bad.” 

Jaehyun reached out and found his leg, and that felt good too. Maybe if he got more of that, he could think straight. He gasped in breaths like he’d been sprinting for hours and hauled himself closer to Johnny until his head and shoulders were slumped over his thighs. He smelled so strong, so good, Jaehyun panted it in like it could make his head okay again. 

“Shit, dude, I didn’t realize you were an omega.” Johnny’s hand slipped into his hair and Jaehyun moaned. Heat raced up his spine in wave after wave. “Why did you come to the gym if you were going into heat today?” 

A flash of uncomfortable prickles over his skin and a bone-rattling shudder distracted Jaehyun for only a minute. If Johnny thought he was in heat, he wasn’t going to call the hospital and then Jaehyun would really die. 

“Wh—I’m not…” he gasped as the room spun again, so hard that he felt like he was about to fall off the planet. When it stopped going so fast, he realized he was making all kinds of little whimpery noises, which was really embarrassing around an alpha. All of this was embarrassing. He panted and squinted up at Johnny’s confused face. He had to understand before Jaehyun’s heart stopped. It was pounding so hard right now, it was only a matter of time before it malfunctioned. He gripped Johnny’s shirt and tried to make him understand. “M’not a-an omega, I don—” 

Something hot and sticky and wet flooded his pants, but it definitely wasn’t piss, and it was definitely coming out of his ass. It filled the air with a sweet, rich floral smell. Johnny gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth and nose. And then Jaehyun noticed he was hard. Achingly, desperately hard, and there was a painful emptiness in his core that he’d never felt before. 

“Jaehyun, deep breaths. You’re hyperventilating. Deep breath in, hold it, breathe out. Good.” He spoke low and soft, and a little shaky. Jaehyun felt the world spin and his body burn and more wet leaked into his shorts. Some of it dripped down his thigh onto the mat. “One more, Jaehyun. In… good… hold it… let it out.” He rubbed Jaehyun’s shoulders. “Is this really your first heat?” 

Jaehyun felt his eyes prickle as more sweet-smelling slick soaked through his gym shorts. He whimpered as his whole body throbbed and prickled and burned. “M’not… an omega,” he insisted, trying to make Johnny understand, “I’m not…” 

“Well you’re… definitely in heat…” Johnny said softly, like he wasn’t sure he should break the news. Jaehyun should have been relieved that he wasn’t dying, but instead his stomach rolled, and his eyes smarted. Jaehyun never cried. He hadn’t cried since he was a teenager starting high school, but he cried now. He buried his face in Johnny’s hip to hide. “It’s okay, Jaehyun. I’m going to call the on-call nurse? Even if you aren’t an omega, this is a heat. I think you need a professional.” 

Jaehyun nodded and clung harder to Johnny’s waist and tried to stop the tears. 

It felt like a long time before the nurse showed up, and it stretched into a blur of unbearable hot flashes, dizziness, and discomfort, and slick pouring out of him like a waterfall. Johnny’s scent made his head spin. There was a lot of panic, and embarrassment, but also relief as Johnny touched him. He pulled Jaehyun’s shirt up to uncover his back. The cool air soothed his burning skin, and then Johnny smoothed a hand down his spine and Jaehyun shivered and moaned. Johnny kept carding a hand through his hair and murmuring sweet reassurances when Jaehyun twisted and fidgeted in his lap, trying to find literally any position that was remotely comfortable but would still let him stay slumped over Johnny’s thighs. And if there was something big and rock hard in Johnny’s pants, tucked along the inside of his thigh that Jaehyun kept bumping into, Jaehyun ignored it. 

When the nurse came, Jaehyun was surprised to find that with a lot of help, he could walk. One step at a time with an arm slung over the nurse’s shoulders. “Oof, you’re a lot heavier than your average omega,” she joked, and she didn’t feel as good as Johnny. She didn’t feel strong and solid and she didn’t smell as good. But once he was out of Johnny’s arms, he didn’t see him again. After that, he was alone. 

It was a pretty big campus. Johnny had gone almost four years without laying eyes on that strange omega from the gym, so he didn’t expect to see him a month later at a party, wearing a nice dark denim jacket over a thin white t-shirt that made him look just as manly and handsome as he did when Johnny watched him throw all that weight over his head in the gym mirror while he jogged. He had almost been surprised that he wasn’t another alpha when he’d gotten close enough to sniff, but of course there was only one other alpha on campus, and Johnny lived with him. Plus, if he’d been an alpha, that bar would have been even heavier. 

And then he’d watched him go into heat. Watching an omega go into heat was always a pleasure to witness, but it usually involved lots of planning and privacy and everybody being loopy on pheromones. It usually didn’t involve close calls with exercise equipment and panic and tears. But when one was comfortably a non-type beta and then got their first heat suddenly, in public, six years late, and in the presence of an alpha, he could see why that would be alarming. 

He was watching Jaehyun when Jaehyun looked up and saw him, and Jaehyun’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He looked a little terrified, and also gorgeous with his long lashes and pretty lips. Johnny considered looking away, so they could go about their lives and pretend that whole situation didn’t happen, but that seemed kind of fucked up, so he smiled instead. 

Jaehyun stared back at him for a long moment, still wary, before he gave Johnny half a nervous smile and dropped his gaze. His shoulders relaxed a little. 

“Johnny, come here. Let me introduce you to my suitemates.” Donghyuck grabbed Johnny by the shoulders and pushed him, unfortunately, closer to Jaehyun. “Taeil!”

The guy with Jaehyun turned around and waved. 

“Hey, this is Taeil. Taeil, this is Johnny.” 

“Nice to meet you.” He focused on shaking Taeil’s hand and not on how Jaehyun shrank back and half hid behind his much shorter friend. 

“And that’s Jaehyun.” Donghyuck pointed over Taeil’s head.  
“Yeah, we’ve met. Um. Classmates,” Johnny lied, and Jaehyun visibly relaxed and nodded. 

“Cool! You two can hang out then. Taeil and I have a beer pong game to win.” 

“We do?” Taeil blinked in surprise and then got hauled away by Donghyuck who was drunk enough to think that nobody could move without his help. Jaehyun and Johnny followed, kind of stiffly, with Jaehyun chugging his drink. They stopped behind their team as the game got started. 

“How are you doing?” Johnny asked quietly, because he’d been worried for weeks. 

Jaehyun offered him another small smile. “Um. Okay, I guess. Just a huge change to my whole identity that I wasn’t ready for…” He swirled his drink in his cup and sighed. “Yeah, it’s been hard.” 

“Do you have a good support group?” 

Jaehyun pursed his lips. “I mean, I do, but none of them know. Taeil knows because I had him bring me a change of clothes when I left the health center, but that’s it.” 

Johnny couldn’t imagine going through something that big without telling anyone. “You spent your whole heat in the health center? All three days?” 

Jaehyun nodded. “I just told people I went home for the weekend.” 

This was sounding worse and worse. “I’m sure that’s not going to be an easy conversation to have.” 

He nodded and gave Johnny another cautious glance. “I’m trying to like, keep an open mind. I didn’t realize how many prejudices I had until they were all about me, you know? And I keep telling myself it’s not like I have to change, but I know people are going to see me differently whether I do or not.” 

Johnny hummed. That was definitely true. “Now you have to worry about things you didn’t before, right?” 

Jaehyun shuffled and kept staring into his cup, “Yeah. Like if my own body is going to suddenly release natural date rape drugs into my system in public, without warning.” 

Johnny pursed his lips and blinked a few times. “Well, I’ve never heard heat be described that way, but I guess that’s one way to look at it.” 

“I’m just…” Jaehyun took a deep breath. “I’m glad you were there. Thank you for helping me.” 

“Yeah, of course.” Johnny tapped their drinks together because Jaehyun still seemed so much more like an alpha. The friendly half hug he usually gave omegas and betas felt like a really weird thing to do. 

A familiar smell hit Johnny like somebody had sprayed perfume in his face. He blinked in surprise and glanced over at Jaehyun. He was tall for an omega, almost as tall and broad as Johnny, it didn’t make sense that the smell was coming from him, but it was. Beside him Jaehyun froze, eyes going wide, and then he whispered, ‘oh no,’ and his knees buckled. 

Johnny caught him, but he didn’t catch his drink. That went crashing to the ground and spilled all over the floor. After a second of hesitation, Johnny let his drop too and hauled Jaehyun all of three steps to the back door. He wasn’t sure anybody had even noticed them leave, but then they were outside in the cool air and Jaehyun cried out and shuddered. Johnny could already feel the heat coming off him as his body temperature shot up. He scooped him into his arms bridal style and looked around for anywhere they could go. It was an unfamiliar part of campus. 

“I got you, Jaehyun, let me find somewhere to sit down and I’ll call the nurse.” There weren’t a lot of options. They were in the middle of a long row of townhouses, backed up by small back yards, and then a shallow empty ditch and a service road with a corn field on the other side. Not even any trees. Johnny slid down into the ditch where they would hopefully be mostly out of sight and got them situated. Jaehyun moaned and clung to him, shaking, with his head tucked under Johnny’s chin, and his arms wrapped around Johnny’s chest. His butt wasn’t on Johnny’s lap, thankfully. Between them, one pair of ruined pants was enough for the night and Johnny had to get his own ass home in these. 

The nurse seemed very confused by his location, but not his urgency. Once he was on his way, Johnny tucked his phone back into his pocket and turned his full attention on Jaehyun. He couldn’t see his face in the dark, but he could hear him whine and feel him burn and shake and twitch.

“I-It’s supposed to be, like—uugh… f-four months, right?” Jaehyun whimpered into his chest and tensed up. Johnny could smell more of his sweet, warm scent, like peaches and wildflowers, flood the air as he leaked. “Why now?” 

“You’re also supposed to get, like, a couple hours of noticeable pre-heat symptoms as a warning.” He pet through Jaehyun’s hair because he’d liked that last time, and sure enough, Jaehyun moaned and nuzzled into Johnny’s chest. 

Maybe he didn’t know how to recognize pre-heat symptoms yet. Johnny winced at a little secondhand embarrassment. A couple omegas had gone into heat during high school while they were in class. It was embarrassing as a teenager, but it was kind of like pissing your pants as a kid. It sucked but it happened. As an adult though… 

Jaehyun had such a deep voice, he sounded so good when he moaned. Johnny was, of course, aching hard in his tight jeans, and Jaehyun smell and his touch and his moans had Johnny shivering right along with him, head spinning, pulse racing. 

The back door opened and Johnny’s heart dropped. He could feel Jaehyun gasp and squeeze him, he wasn’t sure he was breathing. 

“Johnny, are you and Jaehyun out here?” 

“Yeah, we’re good, we’ll see you back in there in a minute.” Just Donghyuck. 

“Hehe are you two making out in a ditch?” 

“Ooh, we should leave them alone,” came Taeil’s voice. 

“What, no way.” To his horror, a phone flashlight lit up the grass around them. Jaehyun gasped again and curled tighter, close to panicking. 

“Donghyuck,” Johnny growled with all the alpha firmness he could muster, “turn that off and go inside.” 

“Oh my god, Jaehyun are you okay?” That was a third, unfamiliar voice. Johnny leaned in over Jaehyun and tried to shield him from a second phone flashlight. “What are you doing to him?” 

“Nothing. I’m fucking serious, all of you need to leave.” 

“What’s the smell?” came Taeil’s voice, “oh fuck, Jaehyun are you…” 

Donghyuck must have smelled it too. “Guys, we should go.” 

“I’m not going anywhere until I find out why some alpha has my friend who’s, you know… in a ditch in the backyard.” Taeil snapped. 

“You can trust Johnny,” Donghyuck sounded offended for him. Johnny was touched.

“Well I don’t, I just met him.” 

“Then trust me, because I do. Come on, he’ll know what to do better than we will.” 

“What’s going on?” Said the third voice, and Johnny pet Jaehyun’s hair and whispered slow, quiet breathing instructions as Jaehyun stayed frozen and shaking against this chest. Every one of his exhales sounded high and strained like they were supposed to be pained whimpers. Johnny’s skin prickled painfully too as he breathed in all the chemicals Jaehyun gave off. 

“That’s what I’m concerned about, Donghyuck, what is he going to do to my friend who’s… you know… in a ditch in the backyard. He might think he knows what to do but I know Jaehyun and he might not want that.” 

“Well, th-that’s fair, but maybe—” 

“Seriously?” Johnny snapped over his shoulder. Never mind about being touched. “I’m not going to do shit to him. I called the fucking health center again. The nurse is coming to pick him up like last time.”

“The health center?” The third voice almost shouted, “what’s going on?” 

Taeil cut him off. “What do you mean like last time? How do you know what happened last time?” 

Jaehyun apparently hadn’t told Taeil about Johnny. 

“Look, could you all please leave? Give him some privacy?” 

“Were you with him last time too?” Taeil said, sounding way too shocked. 

“Yes. So you can trust that I won’t jump him or whatever you’re afraid of some alpha doing.” His head spun a little as another wave of sweet omega scent washed over him. A couple of Jaehyun’s exhales squeaked out as high-pitched whines. 

“Are you setting him off?” Taeil asked sharply, and Johnny froze. He heard Jaehyun gasp a little. 

“I don’t know, I hadn’t thought of that,” he admitted. 

“Is… Jaehyun in heat?” The third voice asked, and no one answered him, but Jaehyun shook with quiet sobs against Johnny’s chest. Johnny held him close and ached for him. “I’m going inside,” the third person finally said. 

“Yuta, don’t tell anyone, promise?” Taeil said, very stern. 

“You think I’m an asshole or something?” Yuta grumbled, and the back door slammed shut. 

“Taeil, we should go inside too.” 

“How about I wait for the nurse with my friend and the random alpha who has met him twice and sent him into heat both times goes inside.” 

Johnny really didn’t want to let Jaehyun go, but Johnny considered for a moment that that might be the pheromones talking. “Is that what you want?” he asked Jaehyun quietly, and then stomped down the swell of smug alpha pride that came when Jaehyun shook his head. 

“Jaehyun says no.” 

“Of course he says no, he’s in heat and you’re an alpha.” 

Jaehyun shook his head again. 

“Or he might not want you to see him like this, dude. It’s not like he’s drunk vomiting right now, he doesn’t need a friend to hold his hair back. He might just want to be with someone who’s also type.” 

Taeil huffed. “There’s another omega at the party. Can I go get him?” 

Inviting more people to invade Jaehyun’s privacy didn’t seem like a good solution, but omegas might make an exception for each other. “What do you think?” Johnny asked Jaehyun again. It took him a few moments to answer, but he nodded. Johnny tried not to be disappointed 

“Okay, go get the omega.” The two boys vanished back into the house. Jaehyun sagged against his chest and heaved a shuddery breath, and then fidgeted in Johnny’s grasp and mewled so pitifully and Johnny couldn’t resist dropping a kiss onto his hair and then fixated on whether or not that was a weird thing to do. 

The door opened again, and a familiar voice came through the dark. “Johnny?” 

“Is that Taeyong?” 

“Yup, it’s me.” Taeyong made his way over with the soft light of his phone screen. “I’ve um. Never, like, spent time with another omega in heat so… I’ll try to be cool.” 

“Wait, really?” 

“You know we’re not really fit for any kind of non-sexual interaction during our heats, Johnny. Do you think we go hang out and eat ice cream with dildos up our butts or something? Do you hang out with your friends when you masturbate?” He stepped down into the ditch with them and crouched next to Johnny’s side. “Mm, this is kind of sexy.” He reached out and rubbed Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Hey, handsome, I’m Taeyong.” 

“Hey,” Jaehyun breathed. “Jaehyun.” The three of them glowed in the soft light of Taeyong’s phone. 

“So Taeil said this was only your second heat?” 

Jaehyun nodded. 

“His first one was a month ago,” Johnny explained. 

“Oh wow,” Taeyong nodded. “I can see why you’re freaking out. Did Taeil want me to come talk you through it?” 

“I think he just didn’t want him to be alone with me.” 

“Oh, yeah I see.” He gave Johnny a little rub on the back. “If he knew you better, he wouldn’t be worried.” 

“Thanks.” 

Taeyong’s fingers tangled with Jaehyun’s against Johnny’s back. “It’s really intense isn’t it?” 

Jaehyun nodded, and then winced and arched against Johnny with his breath coming out in shaky gasps. 

“Mm, I’m jealous. I wish my heats were a month apart.” 

“You never look like you’re in pain though, when you’re in heat.” 

Taeyong shrugged. “I’d be in a lot of pain if I had to lie in a ditch and not touch myself for the first hour. But if I didn’t have to do that, I’d happily spend a weekend every month in heat.” 

“Really?” 

Taeyong leaned against Johnny’s shoulder. He set his phone down between them so he could pet up and down Jaehyun’s side. “I wish I was in heat every time I have sex or masturbate. Regular sex just isn’t the same. Wouldn’t you like it if I went into heat every month?” He looked up at Johnny, head still on his shoulder, and his breath puffed against Johnny’s jaw. 

Johnny shuddered as he imagined how good life would be if he got to spend a weekend every month with Taeyong in heat. “Taeyong, I’m trying to be, like, a little bit professional for Jaehyun’s sake right now. You can’t say stuff like that.” He was pretty sure his cock was already leaking into his underwear just having Jaehyun close. 

“Hmm,” Taeyong brushed his fingers over Jaehyun’s cheek. “I know this probably feels really bad right now, but it’s so much better when you just let yourself enjoy it. It feels like torture when you don’t. You’re safe with us.” 

Jaehyun blinked up at him, still tense and scared. Taeyong reached down and touched his knee. “I don’t want to freak you out, but like, can I do something kind of sexual? I promise I won’t go too far. I just want to show you something.” 

They all held their breath for a couple seconds, and then Jaehyun convulsed and groaned, and the smell of fresh slick filled the air. Taeyong smirked at Johnny when he took a shaky breath of his own. His knot was swelling in his pants and there was no room for that.

After Jaehyun’s grip slacked a little again and whatever had come over him eased up, he looked up at Taeyong and nodded. Taeyong dropped a hand to the inside of Jaehyun’s knee and slid it slowly and heavily up his inner thigh. Jaehyun gasped and then moaned. His eyelashes fluttered. He curled into Johnny’s chest and mewled as Taeyong’s hand slid all the way up to his crotch and back down again. 

“Jaehyun, this will never make anyone feel as good as it makes us feel. We get to feel the kind of unimaginable pleasure that other people can only dream about. We’re so lucky.” 

Jaehyun’s legs drifted open to give Taeyong more room. Taeyong didn’t touch anything but his leg, but Jaehyun finally relaxed. He turned to deadweight in Johnny’s arms. His fingers loosened in Johnny’s shirt, his trembling muscles unwound. 

“God, he’s gorgeous,” Taeyong whispered, and Johnny felt more precum pulse into his underwear and nodded. 

Finally, a car appeared on the road. Taeyong took his hand off Jaehyun’s leg as it drove up, and in the headlights, Johnny gawked at the massive wet spot between Jaehyun’s legs that spread halfway down his thighs. No wonder he smelled so good.  
It was a different nurse this time. He helped Jaehyun stagger into his backseat, thanked them, and drove away, and then it was just Johnny and his massive throbbing knot and Taeyong in a ditch that still reeked of heat slick. 

“How fast can we do this?” Taeyong breathed as he fought his pants down his legs, and Johnny dove on him. It took exactly three minutes for Johnny to have Taeyong locked onto his knot, and another two before he exploded in him while he licked Jaehyun’s slick from Taeyong’s fingers. Then it took another ten minutes for Johnny to slip out and five before Taeyong thought there was no more cum in his ass. Johnny was a little worried they had taken too much time, but Taeil, Yuta, and Donghyuck were too drunk to notice how long they’d been gone.

“Hey handsome!” 

Jaehyun whipped around, surprised, and found the pretty omega from the party skipping up to him on the sidewalk.

“Oh hey!” He stepped to the side. “Taeyong, right?” The omega nodded and smiled brightly. Jaehyun turned back to his friends. “I’ll catch up, you guys.” At the back of the group, Taeil and Yuta glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. They all moved past, craning their necks around to stare at Taeyong.

“How was it,” Taeyong asked quietly, even when they were out of earshot. He was so pretty with his great big doe eyes and the corners of his mouth curling up like a kitten. Jaehyun felt honored to be talking to him.

“Um. It kinda sucked.” 

“Johnny said you spent your entire first heat in the health center. Did you spend all of this one there too?” 

Jaehyun sighed and nodded. “My living situation isn’t set up for heats yet. Most of my suitemates don’t even know I’m an omega, I’m not going to have a heat around them without talking first.” 

Taeyong pouted sympathetically and reached out to take Jaehyun’s hands. His fingers felt cool against Jaehyun’s palms. “That’ll be a weird talk.” 

“I’ll have to explain some stuff I’m not ready to talk about yet.” 

“Like why you got your first heat at twenty-one? Were you an omega this whole time? Stuff like that?” 

“Yeah… They’ll probably ask a lot of questions.” He shuddered at the thought of having to explain what a heat was like, or dealing when them tiptoeing around him while they figured out how to treat him now. Even having Yuta and Taeil on board kinda sucked, between Taeil constantly asking if he was feverish, and Yuta’s openly curious stares. Just before he met Johnny, the whole house had had a raunchy conversation about how everybody wanted to try fucking an omega and now Jaehyun was one. 

“Hey.” Taeyong pulled him in close and gave him a little kiss on the cheek that left Jaehyun blushing. “Let’s go get lunch, and I’ll tell you all about the perks, hm? Being an omega is fun.” He giggled when Jaehyun made a face. “I’m serious though. You’re going to start smelling like an omega soon, and by that time, I want you to be cool with it.” 

Jaehyun scoffed and then felt bad. He didn’t mean to laugh at Teayong, but he was going to smell like an omega within weeks and it was going to take him years to be cool with this. Taeyong just smiled. “You laugh now. Come on, let’s go eat. Watch me.” 

He pulled Jaehyun down the sidewalk by the hand. A couple football guys walking shoulder to shoulder in the other direction stopped talking when they saw Taeyong coming and stepped off onto the grass. One leered at Taeyong’s long legs as he walked by but the second one glanced back at Jaehyun and raised his eyebrows. Football guys usually never gave him that look. Jaehyun didn’t weight enough to get that look, but omegas didn’t walk around with just anybody.

In the basement of the student center, a row of tables was set up outside the bookstore where student organizations offered burnt cookies and shitty powdered lemonade to students in exchange for fundraiser money. Jaehyun never walked this way. 

“I haven’t been down here in ages,” Taeyong said, which explained why he dared to pass the begging tables. Jaehyun winced as a student in front of them scurried through with her head down. She managed to ignore the calls from the first two tables, only to be blocked by her very determined acquaintance at the third one. 

“Yeah, me neither.” Jaehyun reached back to check if he had ones in his wallet, but Taeyong grabbed his hand before it got there. 

“I usually cook for myself, but I’m in the mood for one of their tuna melts today.” 

“Uh huh.” Jaehyun made a point of looking very hard at the other wall as they approached the first table. 

“What do you usually get?”

They were almost in calling distance now. Jaehyun braced himself for it. “Uh, I usually get a burger. The southwest one that comes in tortillas?” No level of important conversation stopped a determined sorority girl with a pink breast cancer awareness pin, but at least he could try. 

“They have a burger that comes in a tortilla?” 

They passed the first table. Jaehyun blinked in surprise and looked over to make sure they hadn’t stepped into the twilight zone. The students at the first two tables were still there, watching them go past, but they sat firmly in their seats with their mouths shut. The guy at the second table caught Jaehyun’s eye, and right as Jaehyun was about to panic, he quickly looked away to shout at the person walking behind them instead. 

“Yeah, it’s, uh... got, like, pico on it so…” the third and fourth table ignored them too, but one gorgeous blond girl at the student council table blew Taeyong a kiss and he gave a cheery wave back, “you don’t notice how dry the burger is...” They guy at the last table opened his mouth and then closed it real quick when Jaehyun made eye contact. Fucking wild. 

At the sandwich counter, the guy who usually communicated with students with glares and grunts actually smiled at Taeyong when Taeyong thanked him and gave Jaehyun a firm nod. 

Taeyong looked wildly out of place in line with a greasy paper plate and clothes that were better suited for the streets of Paris than a college campus cafe. Designer plaid jacket and distressed jeans with heeled, leather, pointy-toed shoes. His dye job looked expensive, and so did his makeup, and so did all the silver dangling from his ears. A little group of freshman girls in the next line over watched with rapt attention as Taeyong put his lips delicately around one of Jaehyun’s French fries. One of them noticed that Jaehyun had caught them and turned extremely pink. 

“Do you always get looks?” 

“Hm? Oh yeah. People are really curious about omegas,” Taeyong smirked and stepped in closer. His hand slid around Jaehyun’s side. With Taeyong’s shoes, they were almost the same height, but Taeyong still managed to look up at him through his eyelashes by ducking his chin and artfully slouching into Jaehyun’s body. The girls, and maybe a few other people now, were openly eyeing their snuggle. “I like to give them something to look at,” Taeyong purred. “Didn’t you used to look at omegas like that when you saw them?” 

“Uh…” They were next in line, but Taeyong cuddled up against his front like he didn’t plan on moving. People were watching. They were probably jealous of him. Jaehyun heart rate picked up. 

“You did,” Taeyong giggled. “You gave me the sleeziest once-over last semester. I only remember because you were so handsome, I almost came over to give you a better look.” He brushed a thumb over one of Jaehyun’s dimples. 

“You should have.” Jaehyun hummed low in his chest as he slid his hand down Taeyong’s back so he could wrap around his waist. He took a closer look now, at his big, pretty eyes and his perfect little cupids bow and his sharp cheekbones. Taeyong giggled and bit his lip. “We’re next in line, babe.”

Taeyong let his hand drag down Jaehyun’s arm as he stepped away and pushed Jaehyun up to the register. The cashier lady usually looked irritated and bored if you kept her waiting, but today she gave them a friendly eyebrow raise. “You two having a nice day?” 

“Yeah, thank you,” Jaehyun stuck his card in the machine as Taeyong stole another one of his fries and looked at his phone. “How about you?” 

“I’m doing alright.” She smiled as she handed him his receipt, and it was a surprisingly good look on her, if a little strange. Jaehyun smiled back and stepped away so Taeyong could pay, but Taeyong caught him by the elbow immediately and marched him towards the dining area, still on his phone. “I think you’ll get to meet a couple more omegas in a minute.” 

“Uh… are you going to pay for your food?” He glanced back but the lady was already on the next customer. 

“I wasn’t going to, no.” He smirked at Jaehyun. “I do usually, I just wanted to show you the kind of stuff we can get away with.” 

He parked them at a high table in the middle of the room. A group of nerdy kids a couple tables over all blinked at them and then leaned in to whisper to each other. Jaehyun pulled out Taeyong’s chair for him because if people were watching, Jaehyun wanted to look like he was treating the omega right, since they couldn’t tell that he was one too yet. 

Taeyong lounged back in his chair with his jacket hanging off one shoulder and his long legs crossed. He could have been a model in the middle of a shoot. Jaehyun sat up a little straighter and leaned on his elbows on the table in a way he knew made his arms look good, especially in the shirt he was wearing, but it kind of felt like overkill. Taeyong turned heads all over the room, but he only looked at Jaehyun. Jaehyun didn’t need to flex to look like the luckiest man in the building.

“Okay, I get it.” He gave up on the arms, sat back in his chair, and glanced purposefully around to see how many people he could catch eyeing their table. 

“It’s like a superpower,” Taeyong giggled. He brushed a fancy shoe along Jaehyun’s calf. Jaehyun would normally laugh it off and shy away, but he smirked instead, and lifted Taeyong’s ankle into his lap. Taeyong bit his lip and smoldered back at Jaehyun as he ran his fingers up the underside of Taeyong’s leg. Models in magazines wished they had a look that intense. 

“Fuck, Jaehyun, you would have made a good alpha.” 

“Yeah.” That was still gratifying. Especially coming from a professional omega. “I get that a lot actually. I don’t know if I can pull off the omega thing as well as you can. I’d have to, like, completely change my personality.” 

Taeyong shook his head, still smirking. “We all do the omega thing differently, babe. You’re gorgeous and magnetic already. What you have is fascinating, you just need to dial it up to eleven.” 

Some kind of loud noise made Jaehyun turn his head, but Taeyong didn’t. Too aloof. A couple more omegas laughed together as they wove through the tables, holding hands. People scooted their chairs out of the way and they didn’t even notice. Jaehyun didn’t know if they meant to act like they were better than everybody, but Jaehyun realized he already thought they were. 

“Tyongie, babe,” a cute, pixie-like omega wrapped himself around Taeyong’s shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. He had the same kind of larger than life seductive charm that Taeyong had, with a combination of elegant fashion and mannerisms and artful eye makeup. “You won’t believe what Doyoung just did.” 

“Oh my god, shut up.” The second one dressed less ostentatiously, and didn’t wield the hypersexual omega glamour like the first two did, but he completely ignored the group of freshmen squeaking scuse me and squeezing past him, and the one glance he sent Jaehyun was shockingly cold after watching him blush and argue with the other two like an indignant bunny. 

“Who’s your handsome beta?” said the first one, with a predatory smirk, and Doyoung pulled out his phone without looking at him. Jaehyun realized he was the ‘beta’ they were referring too. That was a term he hadn’t heard since high school health class.

“Jaehyun, this is Ten and Doyoung. Ten and Doyoung, this is Jaehyun,” Taeyong purred. “He’s not a beta.” 

Doyoung glanced up, looking incredulous, but Ten marched around the table and snuggled right up to Jaehyun’s side so he could tuck his face into his neck. Jaehyun curled a hand around Ten’s little waist and tipped his head to give him better access. He accidentally made eye contact with a couple of those nerdy kids and stared them down until they looked away. Ten’s face was still tucked into his neck, sniffing slowly. 

Finally, Ten pulled back, looking confused and surprised. Jaehyun put a finger to his lips. 

“It’s complicated,” Taeyong told him. 

“Is he an alpha?” Doyoung asked, and Taeyong shook his head. 

“Better.” 

Doyoung actually grinned at him. “Good, we can always use more.” He offered Jaehyun delicate little fist bump. 

“How old are you?” Ten asked. 

“I’m, uh, twenty-one, yeah I’m a little late.” 

“Hey, better late than never,” Doyoung said, much more friendly all of a sudden. 

“Yeah, you clearly finished puberty ages ago.” Ten pinched his bicep. “Did something trigger it?” 

“Might have been Johnny,” Taeyong said, and the other omegas looked delighted. Jaehyun was sure they all noticed his ears turn red. 

“So you’re telling me,” Doyoung snickered, “that Johnny’s musk is so powerful that its turning betas into omegas now?” 

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Ten said. 

Jaehyun pursed his lips and tried not to think too hard about Johnny’s musk. He did that enough when he was alone in the shower where he knew the water would wash the smell of his slick away. Instead he thought about how calling non-type people ‘betas’ made it sound like everybody was type, which was cool.

“That’s kind of romantic,” Doyoung snickered. Jaehyun groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes. 

“I know,” Taeyong said, grinning, “and Johnny likes him so much.” 

“Wait, what?” Jaehyun’s face flushed even more. 

“Of course he does.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “He’s such a sap.” 

Taeyong nodded. “He hasn’t said so, but I can tell. He’s going to be so excited that I had lunch with you today. He’ll want to know exactly how you’re doing and what we talked about.” 

“Do you like him?” Ten leaned way into Jaehyun’s space and stared into his eyes.

“I-I don’t even know him, we can’t really interact without me, like, collapsing. But he was really nice and he helped me a lot both times, so…” 

“Both times what?” 

“Uh…” 

“Both times Johnny sent him into heat,” Taeyong said, smiling a little too wide. “Twice in a month.” 

“It might be a coincidence,” Jaehyun muttered, “or maybe any alpha will send me into heat. I haven’t met any others since, so I don’t know.” 

“Well, now’s your time to find out,” Ten’s eyes twinkled as he watched somebody else approach, and Jaehyun turned to see two tall dudes coming towards them, arms around each other. One big handsome guy and a slender pretty one. “Lucas is an alpha.” 

Lucas needed none of the omegas’ aloof schticks. He marched up and flung an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders and said “Hey Guys!” with the broadest, craziest smile Jaehyun had ever seen. “What’s up!!” 

“Did you two just finish fucking?” Ten snickered.

The new omega started stealing chicken off Jaehyun’s plate and nodded.

“Yup, how did you know?” Lucas squeezed Jaehyun’s shoulders harder. His alpha scent completely swamped the space, a little spicier and more savory than Johnny’s. 

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Because Jungwoo texted us forty-five minutes ago and said that if you were too busy playing video games to pop a knot then you guys might be late.” 

The new omega shrugged. “Hey, at least I warned you.” 

“Well, we’re not late, so…” Lucas bellowed. He leaned in over the table and his scent filled Jaehyun’s head again. Even if it wasn’t as nice as Johnny’s it still filled his mind like a fuzzy warm blanket and made the last of his nerves disappear.

Jaehyun waited for the feverish feeling and the nervous pricking in his skin so he could run if he had to, but after five long minutes of gossip and the new omega, Jungwoo, stealing his food, nothing had happened. Jaehyun finally relaxed and enjoyed the little bubble of carefree confidence that Taeyong and his friends created in the middle of the crowded dining room. 

An hour and no heat later, Jaehyun made his way back through campus towards the dorms, still floating on some kind of weird power trip like he was the hot guy in a teen movie. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that he was one of those glamorous people, and soon everyone would be able to tell. For the first time, that didn’t seem like such a bad thing. When he entered the dorm, he dropped his backpack on Taeil’s lap, and tossed his jacket over Mark and Jeno’s heads where they were bent over a textbook together. He made eye contact with Yuta in the hallway and stripped off his shirt too, and smirked at the way Yuta’s eyes widened as he stared at Jaehyun’s body. 

“Scuse me,” he purred as he brushed past Yuta and into his room and slammed the door behind him.


	2. The Health Center Heat Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter. Please enjoy.

The auditorium was pretty much full. Johnny slipped into onto one of the only remaining seats and looked around for anyone he knew. The people in the row in front of him turned to see where the smell was coming from and then gave each other one of those looks that meant absolutely nothing except that they had both spotted the alpha. The people on either of Johnny’s sides did the same thing. This was why he hated doing stuff by himself. Taeyong would have enjoyed every second of it, but all Johnny could do was ignore it. He sighed and pulled a pen and a notebook out of his backpack. 

Some guy had just walked out on stage when two rows in front of Johnny, a head of gorgeous lilac hair that Johnny had just been admiring whipped around. Johnny’s breath caught as Jaehyun stared right at him, eyes wide with alarm, and then he stood up and began stepping over people to get out of the isle. That could only mean one thing. Johnny stood up and began squeezing out of his row too. The lecturer had just started speaking when Johnny bust through the auditorium doors and followed a flash of lilac hair around the corner, deeper into the building. 

Jaehyun was standing in the middle of the hallway outside the men’s bathroom, shifting from foot to foot as he messed with his phone. He glanced up when Johnny came around the corner. He looked so good with the new hair, wearing all black. Johnny planted his feet and didn’t come closer and it almost hurt. 

“It’s happening again,” Jaehyun said with panic in his voice. “I-I don’t know where to go, there’s nowhere private in here. And I c-can’t get my phone to unlock…” He spun around like he was looking for an escape, and he was breathing too fast again. 

“Should I call the nurse?” 

Jaehyun grimaced and clenched his teeth. His eyebrows furrowed. “Yes, I still haven’t talked to my roommates.” He took a deep breath, but only so he could keep panicking. “It’s only been three weeks! I thought I had time!” 

“I’ll call the nurse,” Johnny said slowly. He looked around to make sure no one was listening. The thirty feet he was keeping between them meant he had to almost shout. “How about this. You go in the bathroom and get comfy, I’ll stay outside and make sure no one comes in, okay? Maybe if I keep my distance, it won’t hit so fast.” 

Jaehyun took a deep breath, this one a little calmer, and nodded. “O-okay.” He glanced up and actually looked at Johnny for the first time. “Thanks.” 

“Yeah of course. I’m really sorry. I try to look out for you in public places but… you changed your hair.” 

“Oh yeah.” Jaehyun sighed and pushed a shaky hand through it, face falling. “Didn’t think about that.” 

“It looks really nice,” Johnny said quickly. “I like it.” 

“Thanks. Ten did it. Um. I’m gonna…” He motioned for the bathroom. 

“Yeah, yeah. Do what you gotta do. Call me if you need anything, I’ll be here. Please sit down so you don’t fall again.” 

“Okay, I will.” He vanished into the bathroom and the door closed. Johnny wondered if he would be able to smell his slick from the hallway. He went and sat down across from the door and called the nurse again. 

When the bathroom door closed, Jaehyun turned around and stared at the empty room. The omegas said their first heats were like half heats. They got stronger as they got older. As teenagers, they got feverish and dizzy and horny and their moms left them alone and brought them food after knocking a whole bunch, and that lasted a day and a half and then they went back to school. By the time they got full heats, they could prepare on their own and get themselves through it. Jaehyun stood for a moment and wondered what Taeyong would do in this situation. Not that Taeyong would ever be in this situation, but he would probably… worry about his fancy clothes.

The stain hadn’t come out of Jaehyun’s jeans from last time, so he decided that that was first priority. He ducked into a stall and knelt on the floor to wind a giant wad of toilet paper around his hand, and spent every second of it bracing for the moment he might topple over and crack his head on the toilet seat. It didn’t come while he got the uncomfortable wad of paper tucked into place, or his pants zipped back up. Any second now. He took a risk and stood long enough to walk back out into the bathroom and pick a spot of wall across from the sinks to lean against. 

Not a moment too soon. The second he got settled on the floor with his back against the wall, the familiar wave of heat bloomed from the base of his spine, and the world spun out of control. This time he didn’t have to panic about falling or wonder what was happening or anything. He just sat there and felt as every inch of him turned hot and sensitive and desperate for touch. It felt like being on drugs. His body floated and prickled and his eyes went hazy. He couldn’t tell if he was lying on the floor or sitting up, and the world felt unbearably hard and cold while his body felt like it was about to combust.

Heats spent in the health center had been a special kind of hell, even though he had an old but aggressively cleaned health center silicon dildo, and his privacy, the bed was shallow and uncomfortable, and the room was cold. A nurse came in when he was sleeping to change his sheets and leave him food and water, but other than that, he was so alone. It felt like prison. The floor of a public bathroom was even worse. Jaehyun ached to touch himself, but it felt so dirty, and he didn’t want to be in the middle of jerking it when the nurse got here. Plus, the more he touched himself the more he would leak, and he had a feeling his makeshift toilet paper pad wasn’t going to last for very long. 

He growled in frustration as another round of burning heat waves bent his spine and his achingly empty hole begged for attention. It would feel so much better if he touched himself. His cold, cell-like health center room already sounded like a haven just so he could turn the pain into pleasure for a little while. 

But even though he knew no one would walk in, and he knew what was going on, the first ten minutes felt more like torture than any of the others. Jaehyun curled into a ball and clutched his arms so hard his nails dug little half-moons into his skin. His body burned and his skin crawled and the world spun around him like a carnival ride he couldn’t get off, and Jaehyun had never felt so uncomfortable in his whole life. 

He needed something, anything, he couldn’t stand it, but if he moved at all he was sure he would tip over and hit his head on something. 

“Johnny!” 

The door opened almost immediately. 

“You okay?”

Jaehyun heard some kind of latch click. He hadn’t even bothered to check if the door locked but he was glad he didn’t so Johnny could come in. Jaehyun reached out for him and tipped, but Johnny had him bundled up in his arms before he could fall. His beautiful scent filled Jaehyun’s head and his touch was soft and warm. 

“Distance didn’t help,” he tried to explain as he dragged himself clumsily into Johnny’s lap and buried himself in his chest. 

Johnny wrapped him up in his big, strong arms. 

“Okay, I’m here.” 

Jaehyun breathed a sigh of relief. He already felt so much better. The prickling in his skin was soothed when Johnny touched him, and his grip made the world spin less. 

“Can I get your number?” Johnny asked when Jaehyun was between dizziness and pain, and wasn’t making a whole bunch of pathetic noise for once. “So you can tell me when you make any drastic changes in your appearance.” 

“Okay,” Jaehyun breathed. He tried to find his back pocket, but he couldn’t tell where his arm was. Johnny reached back and grabbed it for him. As he pulled it out, a couple of his fingertips brushed feather-light over Jaehyun’s ass. It was enough to make Jaehyun shiver all over. 

“Just give me your passcode and I’ll put in my number.” 

“K…uh…” Jaehyun had to think very hard for a minute and pretend to unlock his phone on Johnny’s chest just to remember his passcode. Even then it took a few tries, but Johnny laughed softly whenever they messed up. It vibrated pleasantly against Jaehyun’s ear. “Got it,” he said as Jaehyun’s phone clicked open. 

Jaehyun’s hand was still on Johnny’s chest. Some part of him said he should probably take it off, but the other part was mesmerized by how warm and rock solid he was. He felt like he was made of hardwood wrapped in leather, sturdy and tough but still soft to the touch. Jaehyun flattened his hand on Johnny’s chest and dragged it slowly down to his waist. Slick poured out of him. Johnny’s hand carded through his hair and Jaehyun had never felt so good. 

“I really like the new color,” Johnny murmured as he rested his cheek on Jaehyun’s head.

“Hmm…” 

“It looks good on you.” 

Jaehyun dragged his hand back up Johnny’s chest because his body felt incredible, and hoped that Johnny’s little hitched sigh was because it felt good and not because it was weird. They probably weren’t close enough to touch like that. Jaehyun barely knew the guy. 

Another wave of heat and throbbing and prickles hit him like his body was going to fall apart at the seams if he didn’t get something in his ass. His back arched and he twisted in Johnny’s lap and squeezed his thighs together. He was pretty sure his slick had soaked all the way through. He could feel it spreading out in his underwear, and it just kept pulsing out of him. Johnny clutched him tight. 

“You want me to do what Taeyong did last time?” Johnny whispered breathlessly in his ear. “That made you feel better.” Fingers touched his knee. Jaehyun immediately stopped caring about his jeans. He let his legs fall open and nodded. Johnny’s hand slid firmly around the inside of his knee. Jaehyun curled in closer to Johnny, tense with anticipation, until the hand pet slowly up the inside of his thigh. 

Johnny’s hand felt like it weighed a hundred pounds against his leg. It left a trail of deep, throbbing pleasure that radiated through his body. He moaned helplessly as his skin felt comfortable again the spinning room slowed way down like the weight of Johnny’s hand had it pinned in place. 

Maybe this was a mistake, he thought, as his body went limp in Johnny’s arms, and he blinked up at Johnny’s handsome face with unfocused eyes. He’d been so good about not jacking off in public, but as Johnny’s hand slid all the way up to the soft, sensitive spot right below his groin, it took so much self control not to drag Johnny’s hand over his cock that he whimpered. 

Johnny’s hand pet back down and Jaehyun’s eyes slipped closed. It felt impossibly good. His breath hitched as Johnny’s hand got real high again, and pressed sticky wet denim against Jaehyun’s skin. His fingers pushed into the wet. Jaehyun’s back arched. Another broken moan fell from his mouth. 

A phone rang. The fingers left his thigh and Jaehyun opened his eyes to see Johnny holding his damp fingers up in front of him. The phone kept ringing. Johnny slipped three of his fingers into his pretty mouth. Jaehyun felt him shudder as he sucked Jaehyun’s slick off of them. He whimpered as a new kind of desperate, aching need filled his chest, but Johnny wiped his fingers off on his shirt and picked up the phone. 

“Hello? Sure, I’ll bring him right out.” 

Jaehyun couldn’t help the wash of disappointment he felt. He didn’t want his cold little health center room and the old used dildo that was too small. He wanted Johnny’s warm hands and his intoxicating scent and his handsome face. But they barely knew each other, and the nurse had come all this way. 

Johnny stood with Jaehyun still clutched to his chest like one-hundred and fifty pounds of deadweight omega didn’t weigh anything. He even squatted back down and grabbed Jaehyun’s jacket, which Jaehyun dragged over his hips to try and hide the wet spot. 

He was cautious in the hallway, checking around corners before he carried Jaehyun into the next hallway. The building was pretty much empty outside of the auditorium. Johnny backed out a side door and hurried to where the nurse’s car was idling by the curb. Jaehyun kept his face tucked into Johnny’s shoulder until his ass was planted firmly in the backseat and he could feel Johnny start to pull away. 

“Thanks,” he breathed. 

Johnny’s hand brushed through his hair. “No problem. Sorry for sending you into heat again.” 

“S’okay.” 

“Text me later, okay? Let me know how you’re doing.” 

Jaehyun nodded. 

“See you later, Jaehyun.” He slipped away. The car door closed. Jaehyun watched him turn around and go back inside as they pulled away and missed his body and his smell so bad it hurt. 

A few hours of furious masturbation later, Jaehyun felt like he had just dozed off when the door of his cold little room opened. He hoped it was food and not a sheet change. Somebody walked up to the edge of the bed and Jaehyun tried to ignore them. 

“Jaehyun,” said a soft voice that didn’t sound like the nurse, only a little way away from his face. “Wake up, baby.” Soft fingers brushed over his cheek. Jaehyun cracked an eye open and found Taeyong’s sweet face at the edge of the bed. 

“Yong…” He smiled. Taeyong smiled back and pet a finger over Jaehyun’s dimple. 

“Do you want to come stay at my place this time?” 

Jaehyun opened both eyes. “Wait, really? Are you sure?” 

Taeyong giggled and nodded. “My dorm is very heat safe. It’ll be much more comfortable. You want to?”

“Yeah I want to.” Jaehyun sat up with a groan and realized the dildo was still shoved all the way up his ass. He reached under the blankets and pulled it out. Slick gushed onto the sheets. Taeyong’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Hot.” 

“Gross,” Jaehyun grumbled, and tried to wipe himself dry with any inch of clean fabric he could find, but it was all pretty damp. He realized there was still a nurse standing in the door, looking remarkably unfazed as usual. 

“You want to go, Jaehyun?” She asked with a comforting smile. The nurses were the only good thing about heat in the health center and even that came with constant embarrassment. 

“Yeah. Um. Thanks for having me.” 

She laughed. 

“This is a horrible little closet of a heat dungeon,” said Taeyong amicably, and the nurse nodded. 

“I know. It’s also our quarantine closet and our overnight drug withdrawal closet. We’re a little tight on space.” 

“At least it smells nice.” Taeyong took a deep wiff. Jaehyun was nose blind at this point but he could only imagine how pungent it was. He didn’t know if that rich, sweet omega scent ever went sour. 

“Um. How are we going to do this?” his clothes were still in a plastic bag by the door, and he knew from experience that he had about twenty minutes after waking up before the full force of the heat hit him again, and he was pretty sure Taeyong couldn’t carry him like Johnny could. 

“Well, usually Johnny is our designated driver, but we figured that was a no go, so Jungwoo is giving it a try.” He winced, which wasn’t very reassuring. “I brought you some clothes.” He produced a leather bag with a designer logo on the side and pursed his lips like he was about to crack a good joke. “I, uh, didn’t think mine would fit you very well, so… they’re Johnny’s.” 

Jaehyun barked out a laugh and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Oh boy.” 

“So we better move quickly.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” 

The nurse closed the door so Jaehyun could get dressed. As soon as Taeyong opened the bag, Johnny’s scent filled Jaehyun’s head like a drug and the room made its first slow spin. “You really don’t have a single pair of comfy boxers I could have squeezed into?” 

“Hm? Oh no, you’re just so much bigger than me.” 

Jaehyun pulled on a pair of soft blue boxers with a LOT of extra room in the crotch. Jesus. 

“Neither you or Ten own any oversized sweaters or t-shirts?” he pulled Johnny’s shirt on, and even though it was clean, Jaehyun could smell him in the fabric as he pulled it over his head. His skin prickled with need. 

“We only wear skintight clothes like the sluts we are,” Taeyong giggled, even though Jaehyun had seen him in all kinds of fashionably baggy clothes. 

“Jungwoo’s tall, he didn’t have any sweatpants?” 

“Oh, Jungwoo doesn’t own clothes.” 

“Really.” 

“Mhm.” Taeyong plopped a pair of light gray sweatpants in Jaehyun’s lap. Johnny’s thick woodsy scent billowed off them like a cloud. The room took a sharp tip to the left. 

“Oh fuck.” He grabbed them and stuffed them against his face. “You’re fucking mean, Yong, what the hell? These aren’t clean.” 

Taeyong giggled wickedly. “He told me which drawer his pants were in, but I just grabbed the first pair I found on his floor.” Jaehyun had to put out a hand to steady himself on the bed as the scent filled his entire brain, and his skin prickled sharply. “Come on, put them on, let’s go. Oh, and here’s a jumbo tampon.” 

“I don’t…” he stared down at the plastic thing in Taeyong’s palm with a string sticking out the end. “How do I even use that?” 

“Want me to put it in for you?” He wiggled his eyebrows and slid a hand up Jaehyun’s leg, leaving a trail of heat and sensitive skin in his wake. 

All Jaehyun’s breath left him in a shaky rush. “Yeah, actually, I do.” 

Taeyong grinned. “Roll over.” 

Jaehyun didn’t really roll over, it was more like Taeyong shoved him onto his stomach and clawed Johnny’s boxers out of the way. Jaehyun felt something press feather light against his hole and then push in. He whined. It wasn’t enough, it barely felt like anything, but it was enough to get his hole feeling all sensitive and empty. The hem of his briefs snapped back into place. “Come on babe, get those pants on, we gotta go.” 

“That was fuckin stupid,” Jaehyun groaned and scrambled to get the pants on with shaking hands. Taeyong grabbed his bag of stuff. Jaehyun shoved his phone and his keys in his pocket, and then they were out the door. 

Jaehyun felt wasted as they scrambled down the dark sidewalk towards the parking lot where an idling jeep blasted old school rap so loud that Jaehyun could feel it in his bare feet. The world spun dangerously, and heat crawled up his spine, threatening to make his knees buckle. He kept an arm wrapped around Taeyong’s shoulders for support. 

Jungwoo wasn’t paying any attention. He was dancing along to the music and fixing his hair in the mirror. 

“Let’s scare him,” Taeyong giggled, and picked up speed. 

“Hold up I don’t think I can—” 

“Watch your face,” Taeyong singsonged, and then ducked out from under Jaehyun’s arm and sent him careening into the driver’s side door. Jaehyun threw up both hands and caught himself against the window with a loud slam. 

Jungwoo screamed so loud that Jaehyun heard him through the car door and over the loud music and Taeyong cackling. He flailed and scrambled halfway over the console. Jaehyun bust out laughing as Jungwoo clutched his heart and shouted indignantly. Taeyong dragged him away from the window and pushed him into the back seat. 

“You guys!!!” Jungwoo whined and turned down the music as they got in, “who’s going to drive if my heart stops?” 

“I’m sure Johnny would be happy to do it. Jaehyun, you can sit on the towels there, or you can throw them in the back and leak all over Johnny’s seats, either is fine with me.” 

The inside of the car absolutely reeked of Johnny, almost as much as his pants did. The door closed and Jaehyun groaned. He managed to crawl his way onto the towels. Taeyong buckled him in. Heat throbbed under his skin. 

“Jungwoo, we gotta go!” 

“Jeez, okay!” The car slammed into drive and jolted sharply out of the parking spot. 

“Easy on the gas, Woo.” 

“Not used to this car,” Jungwoo muttered, and then turned onto the wrong side of the road and had to swerve wildly back into his own lane. Jaehyun grabbed for the door and Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun’s thigh. The contact sent waves of relief up his leg, and he moaned. Jungwoo jerked halfway around in his seat to give him an alarmed look. “Oh my god.” The Jeep’s wheels rattled violently over the gravel on the side of the road until he whipped back to front and swerved onto the asphalt. Jaehyun slammed against the door. Taeyong’s hand left Jaehyun’s thigh to catch himself on the passenger’s seat. 

“How about you just go, like, half the speed limit instead of ten miles over.” 

“Is he in the middle of a wave right now?” he glanced back at Jaehyun again, much more quickly, but the car still swerved over the center line a little. 

“He’s about ot be. We’re in Johnny’s car, you know.” 

Jungwoo blushed up to his ears and slapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, maybe I should go faster.” 

“He’s so cute,” Taeyong giggled, and slapped his hand down hard on Jaehyun’s thigh. 

“Augh!” He leg jerked, and felt something in his ass, like the tampon was rapidly expanding. Every inch of skin on his body pulsed with heat. 

“Oh my god, Taeyong, stop!!” Jungwoo looked completely scandalized and ran a stop sign. A car screeched loudly to a halt to avoid them. Jungwoo screamed and jerked the car to the right. Taeyong screamed and careened into the drivers-side door. Jaehyun screamed and clung to whatever he could reach. The other car honked very loudly. 

“OH MY GOD WOO, EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD!!” 

“STOP GETTING SEXY IN THE BACK SEAT, I’M JUST A BABY!!” 

“YOU KNOW HOW OFTEN I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU FUCKING LUCAS??!” 

“YOU’RE FUCKING WELCOME!!” Jungwoo zoomed over a speedbump and everyone screamed again. 

Jaehyun doubled over in his seat laughing. He laughed so hard that slick gushed out of his hole and then he just laughed harder. Taeyong laughed too. Jungwoo giggled.

By the time the car slammed to a stop at the next stop sign, Jaehyun was down to a hearty chuckle now and then. “You guys are insane, its amazing.” 

“Oh, you’re laughing at us,” Jungwoo said, nodding slowly, “I just thought you were getting a rush from the near death experience.”

“I’m in the middle of a crazy sex high, and Taeyong keeps using it to pull pranks and you keep trying to kill us. I don’t know, I’m just having fun.” 

“I’ve never done anything this crazy while I was in heat,” Jungwoo said with a solemn nod. “Oh, actually one time Lucas took me to Taco Bell while I was in a lull at two in the morning,” he turned around with a mischievous eyebrow wiggle, “and I jerked off in the back seat.” 

Taeyong scoffed. “One time when I was in heat, I walked straight into the alpha dorm naked.” 

Jungwoo almost ran the car straight into a tree. 

“Yeah, I’m not proud of that one.” 

“What happened?” Asked Jungwoo in a shocked whisper as Jaehyun collapsed into another round of giggles. 

“Exactly what you’d expect. It was awesome.” 

Jungwoo’s eyes bugged out of his head in the mirror. “Wait, I remember hearing about this. Wasn’t that when Taemin and Chanyeol were still here? Didn’t Lucas throw them out for fighting over who got to suck on your nipples?” 

Jaehyun burst into cackles again. 

“Yup.” Taeyong grinned proudly. “One time in high school, I was locked in my room during heat, and I made the alpha I was dating come over anyway. I climbed three stories down the side of my house so we could go fuck in the woods.” 

Jungwoo scoffed. “How the fuck did you scale an entire house while you were in heat without falling?” 

“Oh I fell,” Taeyong said, nodding, “but he caught me. It was very romantic. Made a lot of noise though. We had to run, and my dad drove all over town that night looking for me. My parents are betas, they didn’t get it.” 

“You win, you’re crazier.” Jungwoo screeched to a stop in front of an upper-classmen dorm building. “We’re here.” 

Jaehyun didn’t really want to leave the warm car that reeked of Johnny. He felt happy drunk. Even the way his skin crawled and his body trembled and burned didn’t stop him from having a good time. “I don’t want to get out, can I just spend my heat here?” 

“Well no, but we can take you right to Johnny’s room if you want.” 

Jaehyun snorted. “No, that would be weird. I don’t know him at all.” God, it was tempting though. Johnny’s body, and his scent, direct from the source, sounded really nice right now.

“Good luck getting to know him when you go into heat every time you meet,” Jungwoo said. “You might as well make that your first date.” He opened the door and smells that weren’t Johnny’s washed in. Jaehyun whined. His skin prickled more wherever cold air hit. His door opened a moment later. 

“Come on, I need to give Johnny his keys back soon. He charges by the hour.” 

Taeyong got out the other side, and soon both omegas were at his door, trying to pull him out. “I have a nice soft bed and lots of toys for you to play with,” Taeyong purred. He wrapped both hands around Jaehyun’s arm and squeezed his tricep. “Ooh, feel this, Woo. He almost feels like an alpha.” 

“Gimme a second.” While the car was moving, he hadn’t realized how much dizzier he’d gotten. He sat up and then had to grab the passenger seat so he wouldn’t tumble right out of the car and onto the road. 

“I don’t know if I can do this, guys.” He leaned down over his knees, and that was a mistake, because that put his nose a lot closer to Johnny’s pants. There was definitely a wet spot between his legs, and it only got bigger as Johnny’s scent wafted into his face. He groaned and tried to sit up, still holding on tight to the passenger seat. His eyes wouldn’t focus on the other omegas.

“You’re so cute when you’re in heat,” Taeyong giggled. “Come on, just think of three inches of memory foam mattress pad and a massive silicon dildo with a knot at the base.” 

“Ooh…” 

“Think of a large size meat lover’s pizza with extra cheese,” Jungwoo tried.

“Yeah, okay, okay.” Jaehyun reached out and gripped both their shoulders and boldly stepped out onto the street. To his surprise, he did not fall on his face. For a couple seconds he wasn’t sure if he was falling, but when he managed to get the world turned mostly right-side-up again, his knees were locked and his hands were wrapped tight around Taeyong and Jungwoo’s shoulders. 

“Got it?” Taeyong gently pulled Jaehyun’s arm all the way over his shoulders. Jungwoo did the same, a little less gently. 

“I think so.” 

“This is weird,” Jungwoo whined, and Taeyong laughed at him. 

“I think it’s hot.” His arm slid around Jaehyun’s waist. Jaehyun’s whole body shuddered. Slick trickled down his leg. 

“We need to hurry, he’s not going to be able to walk for much longer.”

“What time is it?” The building looked like a lot of people lived in it.

“Oh, it’s almost two-thirty in the morning.” The car door slammed. They moved forward. Jaehyun got one leg in front of the other, but lying down on the ground seemed like a better and better idea. God, he felt drunk. The best kind of drunk. He laughed again. “Fuck, what are we fucking doing?” 

“You’re so heavy,” Jungwoo squeaked, “why do you so dense? Who needs this many muscles?” 

They entered a really bright building with Taeyong and Jungwoo bickering about who was taking more weight. Jaehyun knew for a fact it was Taeyong because Jungwoo refused to touch any part of Jaehyun that wasn’t his arm, but he had bigger things to worry about as they got in the elevator, like how the hot flashes radiating out from his groin got more and more intense. The heat was beginning to feel like it did when it first hit, when it slammed through him and knocked him over. 

The elevator dinged. Jaehyun let them pull him off the wall, but then he didn’t know where the floor was at all. “Whoa, Jaehyun, focus, just one more minute.” 

“Oh my god!” Jungwoo grunted. “Can we please just get Johnny to carry him?” 

That sounded like a good idea. Jaehyun tried to remember how to speak. 

“Oh yeah, he’s deep in it now.” Taeyong hauled him forward. Jaehyun wasn’t convinced he wasn’t floating. They made it into a hallway, long and half-lit. “We need to be quiet, other people live on this hall.” 

He wasn’t sure how far they went, but when he looked up again the hallway barely seemed shorter. 

A smell hit him, a deep, warm smell like woods after rain, and every hair on Jaehyun’s body stood up. Heat flashed up his spine. His skin ached and stung with need. He froze and stiffened up, back arching, and whimpered. It felt unbearable. 

“Jae, you can do it, just a few more doors down…” Taeyong’s hand slid over his stomach, and that felt just as amazing as a hand on his inner thigh. His head snapped back with the intense wave of relief that bloomed from Taeyong’s hand. A loud moan ripped from his throat and his knees buckled. 

“EEP!” Shouted Jungwoo. 

“Shit,” squeaked Taeyong, and everybody collapsed. The two omegas managed to make it a mostly controlled fall so Jaehyun’s knees didn’t take the brunt of it. Taeyong tried to hold him up by the waist and Jungwoo tried to hold him up by his elbow. They toppled off balance and Jaehyun ended up lying half on top of Taeyong on the floor. He was warm and everywhere they touched, Jaehyun felt so good. He loved Taeyong’s gorgeous, slender body and his gentle hands. 

“Oh my god what are you guys doing!!” Jungwoo whisper shrieked, “we’re in public!” 

“He’s so strong,” Taeyong breathed. One of his hands wove into Jaehyun’s hair. 

“Now is not the time to be a slut, Taeyong!” Jungwoo’s hands grabbed Jaehyun’s shoulders and tried to drag him off. Jaehyun found himself giggling because this was so ridiculous and fun. He fastened his mouth onto Taeyong’s neck. 

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,” said Jungwoo. A door opened down the hall. “LUCAS GO AWAY!” It slammed closed again. 

Taeyong moaned beautifully under Jaehyun’s mouth. His blunt fingernails scratched over Jaehyun’s shoulder through his shirt. 

“Oh my god it’s like dealing with drunk Ten,” Jungwoo muttered frantically and pulled so hard on Jaehyun’s shoulder that he lost balance and fell on his ass. It got him nowhere. The smell of slick filled the air as more leaked down Jaehyun’s thighs. “You guys can’t fuck in the hallway! Somebody is going to come out! Oh my god this is like bad porn.” He resorted to kicking them. 

“He’s got a point,” Taeyong murmured, but Jaehyun had no idea what he meant. He was too busy sucking Taeyong’s scent off his skin, because it tasted so good and it made his cock throb like he was going to cum right there. “Jaehyun, you have to get off, we need to get you somewhere private.” 

Jaehyun whined, but he detached his lips and realized they were still in a public hallway. That wouldn’t do. He grimaced but managed to roll sluggishly off Taeyong’s body. 

“Whoa,” Jungwoo said. “He’s lucid?” 

“Let’s get him up.” 

Jaehyun’s skin was already pricking again. The hallway tipped. Jaehyun grabbed Jungwoo’s ankle so he wouldn’t fall onto the ceiling. Jungwoo gasped. “Why is he touching me??” He hissed. 

“Can you stand, Jaehyun?” 

Jaehyun tried, he really did, but he couldn’t feel his knees very well, and as far as he knew he no longer had a center of gravity, even if gravity still existed at all. A few minutes later and several more topples, they had only succeeded in getting Jaehyun to his knees and Jaehyun couldn’t stop giggling. Both Taeyong and Jungwoo grabbed a wrist and started dragging. 

A door opened again right when they had to stop because Jaehyun’s pants were getting pulled off. 

“Can I please help?” Came Johnny’s voice, and Jaehyun gasped and shuddered hard. Jungwoo bust into frantic giggles. “This is painful to listen to.” 

“Yes, oh my god.” Taeyong dropped his arm. Jaehyun flopped back on the cool floor, laughing, until a wave of wonderful woodsy smell hit him, and his back arched off the floor. His whole body throbbed. “Please… oh wow, he’s gorgeous. Um… Right, please carry him into my room.” 

The smell got stronger. Jaehyun took a deep breath and groaned, it was so good. 

“Hi Jaehyun,” said Johnny’s voice, close over him. Jaehyun opened his eyes and there he was, his prince charming, a little fuzzy but so handsome. 

“Johnny,” he breathed. 

“You cannot honestly fucking tell me you aren’t hard right now,” Taeyong growled at Jungwoo, who whined “I’m really noooooot.” 

Johnny bent down when Jaehyun reached for him, and then he lifted Jaehyun effortlessly up into his very firm, very warm arms. Jaehyun curled closer and tucked his nose right into Johnny’s neck. Johnny even tipped his head to the side to give him more room. The smell filled his whole head and turned it to pure bliss, like he was dreaming. His body sang. 

The next thing he knew, he was being lowered onto a bed. 

“Whoa,” he muttered, “that was crazy.” He blinked a few times and shook the haze out of his head. 

“Better?” 

Jaehyun looked up and Johnny was right in front of him. Right, he’d been carrying him. 

“Yeah… I was kind of out of it for a second there.” Johnny backed off, which Jaehyun was a little thankful for. He was beginning to feel embarrassed. Taeyong appeared by Johnny’s side, pretty and grinning, with a water bottle. 

“Alpha smell helps clear the head a little bit. It’s the desperation that makes you hazy, you know? But if you’re getting what you need, it gets better. Sometimes.” 

“Huh…” Jaehyun didn’t feel that much better. He could talk and sit up straight now. That was an improvement, but that was about it. The room still spun steadily around him and his skin crawled and twinged with need. The hot flashes made Johnny’s thin t-shirt feel smothering. 

“I’m going to go now,” Johnny said, and gave Jaehyun an awkward wave. He slipped out the door. 

“So here’s the deal,” Taeyong said, setting the water bottle on the table. “The bed is heatproofed, so don’t worry about getting it messy. Here,” he plopped a plastic bin from the floor onto the bed, “is my heat survival box. This is how we all get through heats by ourselves. Lots of fun toys. Text us if you want food or anything, we’ll leave it outside the door and signal with a knock. That door is the bathroom.” He pointed to a door off to the side. “It has handicap handles everywhere so you can hang onto them if you’re dizzy.” 

“O…kay.” He eyed the box, already looking forward digging through it, but not looking forward to being alone again. 

“I’ll be staying in Ten’s room. I live there when there’s too much laundry on my bed anyway, and that’ll give you some privacy.” 

“…Oh.” 

“I’ll let you get started.” He clapped his hands together and smirked. “Call me if you need anything. Anything at all.” He winked and slid a finger over Jaehyun’s lips, and smirked wider when Jaehyun’s whole body shook. “Whelp! Have fun!” He turned on his heel and marched out the door. It closed with a snap. Jaehyun sighed. He pulled off the shirt first, and then popped open the box next to him. There was a pile of silicon in it. He blinked at it and couldn’t get his eyes to focus. He could probably really use a good orgasm or two, but more than that, he just wasn’t really ready to be alone. 

He stood, and immediately fell back down. The second attempt was a little better. Jaehyun pushed slowly off the bed and braced himself on the frame. He waited for a second when the dizziness wasn’t as bad, and then launched himself towards the door. Somehow, he got there and caught the doorframe before he toppled over. It took three tries to find the doorknob when space kept warping, but he could smell Taeyong still on the other side and hear his voice. He could practically still taste his skin on his tongue. He yanked the door open. 

Taeyong stood a few feet away, all pretty shoulders and soft hair and sweet smells, saying something to the rest of the people in the room. Past him, Jaehyun saw Johnny in the doorway of the suite. Just the sight of him set the heat throbbing so hot under Jaehyun’s skin that he almost fell. Johnny made eye contact with Jaehyun, and his jaw dropped. Jaehyun leaned out of the door, wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s chest from behind, and yanked him inside.


	3. Social Distancing

No one thought Jaehyun was in any shape to walk across a room and open a door, so when Taeyong’s door burst open, Johnny and every omega but Taeyong jumped. Johnny only saw Jaehyun for a moment, tall and broad and shirtless, fucking ripped to shreds, with so much slick soaking through Johnny’s favorite sweats that it looked like he’d pissed himself. His dark, gorgeous eyes met Johnny’s and he blinked slowly, but then they turned on the back of Taeyong’s head with a predatory gleam that made Johnny’s breath catch. In a flash of powerful motion, Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong and hauled him inside the room. Taeyong shrieked. The door slammed shut.

If that wasn’t enough to handle, the next thing they heard was Taeyong getting pushed up against it with a peel of giggles, followed by a long, deep groan from Jaehyun. Jungwoo, disgusted, fled the suite to go sleep with Lucas. Doyoung turned red, dashed into his own room, and closed the door. For several long minutes, Johnny listened to a chorus of Jaehyun’s deep moans and Taeyong whining like he was the one in heat. How did two omegas even… Johnny felt hot all over trying to imagine how heat dazed omega Jaehyun still had enough alpha in him to make Taeyong of all people mewl like that.

General pleasure sounds suddenly gave way to Taeyong’s rhythmic cries. Johnny was familiar with that sound. That was what Taeyong sounded like when he was getting dicked down really good.

“What the fuck?” Ten snickered and Johnny remembered he wasn’t by himself. Ten had his phone camera pointed right at Johnny, but he was also staring at Taeyong’s door with his eyebrows all the way up and a scary, cat-like grin on his face. “This guy is something else, holy shit.”

“You ever top somebody in heat?” Johnny asked weakly, and Ten scoffed.

“I don’t top, are you kidding? None of us ever top. We’re omegas. And _definitely_ not during heat. I didn’t even know that was physically possible.” He finally stopped filming and put his phone away.

“What are you planning on doing with that video?”

He shrugged. “I was just going to show Taeyong when he’s… not occupied.” He looked over at Johnny with a smirk and dropped his eyes down to his swollen crotch. “Want help with that, big boy?”

“Uh… nah, I gotta…” he lifted his car keys.

“I bet he dripped all over your back seat. You sure you can drive in a straight line like that?”

Johnny heaved a sigh. “I don’t have to go far. It’ll get towed or fined or something if I leave it there.” A particularly loud wail in Taeyong’s room had both of them quiet again for a moment. “Maybe I’ll go jerk off really fast first.”

“How fast?” Ten giggled.

“Time me.” He marched back towards his suite.

Exactly two minutes and twenty seconds later, a slightly more clear-headed Johnny waved to Ten and hurried down to go move his car. If he was lucky, he might even get a couple hours of sleep before class in the morning, but probably not. Not while he was haunted the image of Jaehyun smiling hazily up at him from the hallway floor, filling Johnny’s pants with slick, breathing his name. He would probably lie awake for hours with a hand wrapped tight around his knot imagining Taeyong and Jaehyun tangled desperately together, both dripping and soft and needy, trying to get each other off.

Two days later, on Saturday morning, Johnny woke up when his phone rang. Taeyong’s pretty face lit up his screen. Johnny jerked awake and swiped it open and tried to think of all the things that could have gone wrong with Jaehyun’s heat and how he could fix it.

“Morning babe,” Taeyong purred and blinked at him through the screen. He was still lying on his side in bed, face puffy and soft with sleep. Johnny didn’t miss a peak of lilac hair over Taeyong’s shoulder.

“Hey, how are you guys doing?”

“Well, he slept for ten hours, so really good. How was the frat party?”

Johnny slumped back onto the pillow and got comfy. “Pretty shit, as expected. I don’t know why Lucas keeps wanting to go to those things.”

“Probably because he likes getting worshiped by frat alpha wannabes.” He swept his fluffy hair out of his face and blinked sleepily at the camera.

“S’not worth the bad music and shitfaced freshmen.” Johnny grumbled. “How was omega game night?”

“Doyoung kept winning as usual. It pissed off Ten so much that he recycled the entire Catan set while Doyoung was in the bathroom. I left early though. Jaehyun wanted some help again.” He reached behind him and pulled gently at the thick lilac strands against the back of his neck. There was a deep, sleepy moan. Johnny shivered.

“If you replace me with Jaehyun as your heat buddy, I’m going to be very sad.”

Taeyong laughed. “Not a chance babe. Omega on omega heat sex doesn’t work very well. He looked all tough when he snatched me Thursday night, but as soon as the door closed, he fell over. I think he figured out that his stroke game suffers when he’s so desperate for a knot that he can’t see straight.” He glanced over his shoulder, and Johnny watched a muscular arm that wasn’t Taeyong’s slide languidly up Taeyong’s chest and pull tight. “He did okay when we got a plug in him.”

Johnny’s cock twitched. “Is he awake?”

“The really big one,” Taeyong continued. “The one with the pink glass crystal in the base? Pink suites him. He’s so pink everywhere, Johnny. Like a peach.”

Johnny wasn’t sure how to respond when Jaehyun was probably awake and listening, but his dick definitely knew how to respond. It twitched in interest. “Was it weird?”

Taeyong shrugged. “Probably weirder for me than for him, since he’s already used to topping, but yeah. He smells too sweet. With him in heat, both of us are too passive and needy to really satisfy the other.” Johnny raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, but Taeyong kept going. “Of course, it was still some of the most amazing sex I’ve ever had, just because it was Jaehyun in heat, you know? It was so hot. He fucked like his life depended on it with a massive plug up his butt. We didn’t even have get out the lube. By the time I got my pants off, enough of his own slick had dripped down his dick that he just shoved in before I was even wet.”

Johnny felt a blush crawl up his neck as Jaehyun grunted and stretched against Taeyong’s back. The long, bare expanse of his ribs appeared over Taeyong’s side. “Christ, Yong, who are you even talking to?” His voice was thick and rough, still slurring, barely awake.

“Your soulmate.”

Johnny pursed his lips. His whole face burned. A single handsome, half-lidded eye appeared over Taeyong’s neck, eyebrow furrowed in confusion. “My…Oh.” He tucked his face back behind Taeyong’s neck and whined. “Yong…” Johnny could see his ear turn pink. Taeyong giggled.

“Or whatever weird sexy connection you two have. Your daddy? Your alpha?” He looked too pleased with himself as Jaehyun all but disappeared behind his back.

“Mm…”

“So…” Johnny said, desperate to change the subject, “how’s that weather?”

“Warm,” Jaehyun mumbled, even though it wasn’t. Taeyong giggled. Jaehyun’s hand dragged heavily down his chest and Johnny wasn’t sure which boy he was more jealous of.

“Do we look hot together?” Taeyong raised the phone so Johnny could see Jaehyun snuggled up behind him. Both of them were shirtless, probably naked, but Johnny could only see them from about waist up. In the morning light their bare skin looked soft and warm. Jaehyun’s lilac hair feathered into Taeyong’s fluffy pink locks. They were both beautiful with their bed heads and sleep-lax faces.

“Yes,” Johnny sighed, and palmed his half hard cock through his boxers. Jaehyun smiled, cheeks dimpling. “Has this heat been better than the others?” Johnny asked.

“Yeah,” he pressed a slow kiss to Taeyong’s shoulder. “So much better. Like, even having people I know bring me homemade food instead of middle-aged nurses warming up crappy frozen dinners is so nice. Yesterday I even got to play five minutes of Uno before I had to go… do stuff.”

“I bet the toys are a game changer too,” Taeyong grabbed Jaehyun’s wrist out of shot and appeared to push it down lower. Johnny had a few guesses what he had Jaehyun doing.

“Yeah, I was thankful for the one at the health center but now I think it’s a cruel torture device. I don’t think an omega has ever worked there.”

Taeyong nodded. “I saw that thing. I can’t believe you got through two heats with that. No wonder you were miserable.”

“And Ten did my laundry.” Jaehyun grinned and kissed Taeyong’s shoulder again. “He handwashed the jeans I thought I ruined and they’re fine now.”

“We take care of each other.” Taeyong nuzzled back against him. “Though I’m doing a lot more caretaking than usual.”

“Do you guys usually do it by yourselves then?”

“Oh no,” Taeyong purred. “We definitely don’t spend heats with each other, but that’s why we keep Johnny around. Lucas and Johnny are the only alphas on campus right now, and Jungwoo has Lucas permanently reserved, so besides the occasional lucky beta, Johnny is our full-time heat nurse. His cock is huge.”

Jaehyun’s long lashes blinked open and he eyed Johnny on Taeyong’s phone in a way that made Johnny’s breath catch. Then he gasped and winced, stiffening up.

“Oh yeah, we’re not done yet,” Taeyong purred as Jaehyun whined. “You want me to stay babe? Or do you want me to go so you can use the toys?”

“Stay,” Jaehyun whispered and kissed wetly across the top of Taeyong’s spine.

“Have you told your parents yet, by the way?” Taeyong said and mildly wrecked the mood.

“Yeah, ‘course.” Jaehyun kept kissing.

“How was that?” Johnny asked. “My dad was way too excited when I ended up presenting as an alpha, but I caught my mom getting emails from my crazy aunt about ‘cures.’”

“Ten’s parents straight up got divorced cuz his dad was such an ass about him being an omega,” Taeyong said dryly. “Ten hasn’t talked to him in years.”

“Ugh,” Jaehyun emerged from Taeyong’s neck and blinked up at the camera. There was a handsome flush on his cheeks now. “I called them and we talked, it wasn’t great. They kept trying to tell me I wasn’t an omega like I was stupid, and I kept having to explain that I had a heat. And they kept being like are you sure, and I didn’t want to get into the gory details but I kind of had to. It was very uncomfortable.”

“Yikes,” Taeyong winced hard and patted his wrist.

“Yeah. My dad was… pretty quiet the whole time. My mom keeps sending me moral support emails and offering to let me come home for the rest of the semester. My dad and I haven’t really spoken since.”

“Oh no, Jaehyun, I’m so sorry.” Johnny wished he could pat him on the back through the phone. “I’m sure once they figure out that not that much has changed, it’ll get better.”

“I hope so.” He gave Johnny another cute little smile. “The thing is, I was enjoying the emails, but that was when I also thought being an omega was the biggest tragedy of my life. Now I just wish she’d tell me that it’s no big deal.”

Taeyong sighed heavily. “Yeah, parents make a big difference. My mom did a lot of research and always supported me really well, and my dad got adorably protective. I think my mom regretted encouraging me so much.”

Jaehyun laughed his beautiful laugh. “Because you kept sneaking out during your heat and fucking alphas in the woods?”

“Yeah pretty much.”

Johnny squawked. “You did what?”

Jaehyun’s smile twisted into a grimace. He groaned and curled into Taeyong’s back. “Yong, I need…”

“You wanna fuck me babe?” The camera dropped back in front of Taeyong so Jaehyun was mostly out of sight, but Johnny could hear him whine and see him shake his head. “Should I go?” Jaehyun’s arms wrapped tight around Taeyong’s chest and squeezed. Taeyong turned and gave a Johnny a look like ‘see what I’m dealing with,’ but Johnny didn’t get it, he was rock hard and so jealous he almost whined himself. “Let’s get a toy then.” The camera moved around a whole bunch and Johnny saw familiar flashes of Taeyong’s walls. “Here, this one’s clean. Let me turn around.”

“F-fuck,” Jaehyun gasped, and Johnny found himself on bed level again. Johnny could see Taeyong’s hand push Jaehyun onto his back, and Jaehyun arched and whimpered. “—want you,” he breathed, reaching for Taeyong’s waist.

“You want me to top again? Really?” He giggled, and his fingertips danced over Jaehyun’s lips and then his nipples. “I’m really not up for that kind of work this early in the morning, babe. My thighs are really sore from last time. You know the toy will feel better right?”

“Ugh, you’re such a princess,” Jaehyun grumbled, and giggled when Taeyong swatted at him. “Fine, use the toy.”

Johnny’s fist clenched. Jaehyun in heat was so wasted on Taeyong.

The camera shifted again, sliding a little lower. The slant of the morning light through the windows threw shadows into every chiseled dip in Jaehyun’s chest. Taeyong’s hand slid down between his pecs. “Maybe you should use the toy and I’ll just kiss you.”

Jaehyun moaned loudly at the drag of Taeyong’s hand. His whole body shuddered. “Come on, Yong.”

“Can I sit on your cock while I fuck you with the toy?”

“We tried that, it didn’t work,” Jaehyun panted out. “Taeyong, please.”

“I wanna get fucked too,” Taeyong whined. “At least let me get a plug first.”

Jaehyun groaned and stiffened up. Johnny could see his hand clench in the sheet, and his teeth clench as his body twisted against the bed. Johnny couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Oh my god Taeyong, the man’s in heat just do what he wants!”

Taeyong laughed as Jaehyun jerked hard and looked over at the phone. “Oh shit, Johnny, you’re still here.”

“Nobody ever hung up on me,” he said sheepishly and wondered if he’d been supposed to leave the call himself.

“I keep telling him,” Taeyong leaned into frame and brushed his pink hair out of the way, “I keep telling him how much better this is with a real alpha cock. It’s so much better, Jaehyun. Seriously, it’s so different. This feels good right?” He did something, and it wasn’t hard to guess what, the way his shoulder tensed hard in frame, and Jaehyun wailed and arched with relief. His chest heaved and his eyelashes fluttered. “But a real dick is so much better.” The camera moved back and forth as Taeyong shifted and Jaehyun moaned along with it. Johnny imagined a huge toy thrusting into Jaehyun’s wet hole and let a little moan out himself.

Taeyong’s face filled the frame and Johnny almost whined. “I think we need to go Johnny.”

“Yeah. I’ll talk to you guys soon.”

“Have fun beating your meat.”

Johnny already had a hand stuffed into his boxers. “Yup.”

“Bye now.”

The call cut out right in the middle of a truly beautiful deep, broken moan from Jaehyun, and Johnny dropped his phone into the sheets and shoved his boxers down his legs.

Unfortunately, every man in the building was in the living room when Jaehyun got home on Sunday. He had a bag full of freshly cleaned clothes in his hand, slick stains scrubbed out by seasoned experts, and his own sweatpants and t-shirt on, lovingly delivered by Yuta, who hovered anxiously over Jaehyun’s shoulder as the whole room turned to look at them. Smash noises played loudly from the TV, but not a single character took any cheap shots while the others were distracted. Jigglypuff and Link turned and stared at Jaehyun too.

“Uh, hey…”

“Are you okay?” asked Jaemin. “This is the third time you’ve vanished for a weekend without packing or telling anyone, and Taeil and Yuta won’t tell us what’s going on.”

Poor Taeil looked unbelievably anxious in his armchair. Renjun turned back to the TV and Jigglypuff pushed Link off a cliff.

“I’m good.” He looked over his shoulder at Yuta and gave him a smile.

On the near end of the couch, Mark leaned closer, narrowed his eyes, and sniffed.

“Whoa. Why do you smell like you fucked an omega?”

“Whoa, what?” Jisung bounced out of his chair and ran over to get a better sniff. Renjun pushed Meta Knight off a different cliff and then scrambled over the back of the couch. Jaehyun didn’t realize he was backing up until his shoulder collided with Yuta’s. Both boys got up in his space and took deep sniffs.

“Oh my god, you really fucked an omega!” Jisung gasped with a hand over his mouth.

“What was it like?” Jaemin shouted from the floor.

“Was it a girl or a guy?” Mark sat up on his knees and leaned over the back of the couch. “Did they let you fuck them because you’re basically an alpha?”

Renjun took a bigger sniff. “Smells like a guy. Was he in heat? Please tell me he was in heat.”

“You should maybe give the guy some room,” Haechan yelled. Chenle also got up and came closer to smell.

“Was he pretty?”

“Oh! Was it that omega who came up to you outside the student center that one time? Fuck, he was hot, good catch dude.”

“Was it like in porn, was there a lot of slick?”

“Is omega slick really slippery or is it watery? I can’t tell in videos.”

“Was he a pillow princess? I knew a guy who fucked a couple omegas. He said they’re really needy and you have to do all the work.”

“Jaehyun wins life, he fucked an omega.”

Everybody kept talking over each other and Jaehyun lost track of who said what. The carefully neutral smile he had on began to feel kind of uncomfortable to keep up.

“Does he have more cute omega friends? Can you introduce me?”

“You’ve been gone for days. He had to be in heat.”

That caused a whole new ripple of shocked gasps and gleeful giggles.

“Was that where you were last time too? Fucking an omega in heat?”

“How are you this lucky?”

“No fair! You gotta share, dude.”

“Can you guys chill for a second,” Yuta growled, and wrapped a protective arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders.

“Oh my god, do they really, like, go crazy during heat?”

“Shit was it like he was high on something? Was it hot? It looks so hot in porn.”

“Don’t they get so turned on they can’t even stand or talk?”

“Yeah, that’s why you have to do all the work.”

“I thought omegas could only fuck alphas during heat. Don’t they, like, medically need a knot to feel good?”

“Did you have to wear a fake knot?”

Lots of cackling.

“Oh my god, let him talk.”

“How did you even pick up an omega? Was he looking for fresh meat at the gym and swooned when he saw your man-tiddies?”

More cackling.

“Omegas can’t resist Jaehyun’s alpha physique.”

“Is it true that they’re really sensitive? And like, touching them at all makes them horny?”

Yuta’s arm got a little tense around his shoulders. Jaehyun realized his fake smile had abandoned him. He looked down at the floor instead.

“Wait,” Mark put up a hand. “Is he, like, your boyfriend?”

Renjun gasped and slapped a hand to his mouth. “Oh shit are we being like, really insensitive right now?”

“Yes,” Haechan snapped from the living room.

“Oh come on,” Jeno said, “you know we’d be super respectful to Jaehyun’s omega if we met him, but he just accomplished every guy’s ultimate goal. We gotta be excited for him.”

“Yeah, you can’t blame us for being curious,” Jaemin agreed.

“Jaehyun,” said Mark, sounding suddenly concerned, “are you okay? What’s wrong?”

The excitement quieted down as everyone tried to read the look on Jaehyun’s face. He’d been totally prepared to break this news. On the way over, he and Yuta had agreed that it needed to be done, and they might as well just do it. Now he had no idea how.

“We can do this later,” Yuta whispered, but Jaehyun hated the idea of putting it off too. Maybe he didn’t have to tell them at all. Maybe he could just move out. He’d sleep on Ten’s couch if he had to.

“Hey, Jaehyun,” Chenle rubbed his shoulder. “We didn’t mean to disrespect your boyfriend or whatever. We were just excited for you. Sorry, man.”

“Did he dump you?” Mark said softly.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, that’s not what’s going on.”

“Did you… not fuck an omega?”

Jaehyun huffed in frustration. Why was this so hard to do? He ran a hand through his hair and blinked down at Jisung’s sneakers. He already knew the guys were like this. He’d gotten pervy with them too. They wouldn’t say this stuff if they knew, he was just overreacting…

“Taeyong wasn’t the one in heat. I was.” It came out rushed and quiet and was followed by dead silence. Jaehyun pressed back into Yuta’s arm with his heart hammering, trying to figure out what to say next.

“Wait…” Mark leaned further over the back of the couch, squinting. “What?”

“So… you’re an omega?” Jaemin asked.

Jaehyun swallowed hard. “I presented a little late, but yeah.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek and waited for somebody to say sometime.

“Th-that’s cool,” said Jeno, to an awkward chorus of agreement.

“K, I’m gonna…” He tried to slip between Chenle and Jeno. Renjun caught his arm.

“Hey, Jaehyun, I’m sorry about all that stuff we said, that was inappropriate.”

“S’fine,” Jaehyun gently pulled free. “I remember thinking that way about omegas too, I get it.” He hurried back to his room and shut the door tight behind him. Clicked the lock just in case. His stomach turned. There was no way this place could ever be heat safe.

Johnny’s phone lit up while he was just shoving his last notebook in his bag. He picked it up just to see who it was, since he was already running too late to be responding to texts. One message from Jaehyun. It was followed by another with a picture attachment. Johnny dropped his backpack into his chair and scrambled to unlock his phone.

8:54  
Changed my hair

Right after that there was a selfie. Jaehyun was outside, wearing a backpack, apparently also on the way to class. His hair wasn’t lilac anymore, it was a soft dark brown that was almost gray. Johnny zoomed in on his face and studied the color, and also the pretty shape of his eyes and how he had those cute puffies underneath.

8:56  
No more purple?

It took Jaehyun a minute to respond, and Johnny grabbed his backpack and hauled ass out the door, still staring at the picture. He wished Jaehyun had smiled for it so Johnny could see those dimples.

8:58  
It faded really fast  
I was going to redo the purple but Ten didn’t want to bleach my hair again. Apparently, bleach is bad for your hair.

8:59  
So I’ve heard  
This looks good too.

He exited the chat really fast to go text Taeyong that Jaehyun had texted him. A notification popped up from Jaehyun just as he sent it.

8:59  
Thanks 

Johnny hesitated. That seemed like the natural end to the conversation, and they both had class, but Johnny wanted to talk more.

9:01  
How’s the roommate situation?

Jaehyun didn’t respond before Johnny flopped down in his seat, five minutes late, and like a good student he hadn’t responded all throughout class as Johnny checked his phone. He didn’t respond for a couple minutes after class, but as Johnny was getting settled in his next class, his phone lit up again.

10:25  
Still pretty awkward  
It always feels like there’s an elephant in the room

10:25  
Any weird questions?

10:26  
A few people ask weird questions, but I don’t mind that. I like when I can explain.  
I’d rather them ask weird questions than avoid me and act guilty, which is what most of them do.

Johnny winced.

10:27  
Donghyuck is being good, right?

10:28  
Yeah he’s fine

10:30  
Let me know if there’s any way I can help

11:50  
Thanks 

“He smells like an omega now,” Taeyong said as they stood in line for movie tickets. In front of him and Johnny, Doyoung and Ten bickered with Lucas over the ending of the last Fast and Furious movie. “You should see how people’s jaw’s drop when he walks through the cafeteria.”

Johnny could only imagine how much attention the combination of Jaehyun’s handsome face and omega scent got him. Even without sudden omega transformations, omegas always turned heads. The high schoolers in line in front of them were all turned around, staring wide-eyed at Jungwoo riding on Lucas’s back. Knowing Jungwoo, he was probably staring right back at them with equal curiosity. “How is Jaehyun handling that?”

“He’s doing okay,” said Taeyong, but he frowned. “I just can’t even imagine… presenting omega was hard in high school, but that’s when it was supposed to happen and people kind of expected me to be an omega anyway. And I was already giving people blowjobs under the bleachers and sticking things up my ass before I presented, so the heats and the flirting I got wasn’t as scary.”

“Whoa, what were you, like, fourteen?”

Taeyong punched him in the arm. “Are you trying to tell me fourteen-year-old Johnny didn’t masturbate? Because bullshit.”

“I definitely wasn’t getting blowjobs under the—oh wait.” Johnny grimaced. “Never mind.” The line had stopped moving because the family of four in front of the teenagers was too busy watching Lucas and the omegas whine at each other to pay attention. Lucas was usually their guy for yelling at strangers when their rude staring caused a public nuisance, but he was a little distracted.

“Let’s keep the line moving!” Johnny shouted. Their movie was scheduled to start five minutes ago and the trailers would only last for so long. The family blinked blankly at Johnny and whispered amongst themselves and still didn’t move, so Johnny sighed and got ready to shout again.

“Jaehyun told me he’d never even tried anal until his first heat.”

“Wait what?” He swiveled down to look at Taeyong. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong nodded solemnly. “To add to the shittiness of that whole situation, the first time he ever tried butt stuff was with that awful little dildo in the health center with no idea what he was doing. He said he was terrified, but the heat hurt so bad he didn’t have a choice.”

Johnny felt his stomach drop. “Oh my god.”

Taeyong’s hand slid into his just as one of the kids in the family finally checked the line and got her parents moving. They all shuffled forward. Taeyong made squeaky little sound effects for every step and then leaned on Johnny’s shoulder and huffed. “It really doesn’t make sense. Literally every male omega I know was trying butt stuff before we even presented.”

The line stopped again, and Johnny blinked over at his pink hair in surprise. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah. I know we get taught that there’s no way to tell if you’re an omega before you present, and that you’re not an omega until you present, but that’s just because no one does research on omegas. There are signs. Other cultures have been able to accurately identify type children as early as seven or eight years old.”

Johnny’s jaw dropped. “Really?” When he’d woken up one morning when he was fifteen with a throbbing knot, reeking of sex and power, it had been a total surprise.

Taeyong nodded and looked up at Johnny with that familiar old slighted bitter omega expression. The same one Doyoung wore whenever he had to interact with any non-type person. “We don’t know how they did it. That wisdom got lost with colonialism. Young omegas are still on their own when they their unexpected, terrifying first heat that they aren’t prepared for.”

“I’m sorry, Yong.” He dropped Taeyong’s hand to put an arm around his shoulders instead. He’d seen Taeyong rage about how young omegas suffered under puritanical non-type societal norms often enough. It was best to calm him down before he got started and made himself miserable. Taeyong took a deep breath and squeezed Johnny back.

“But that’s what’s confusing,” he said, once the bitterness had faded from his eyebrows. “I’ve talked to enough omegas about this stuff that I know some of the signs, and Jaehyun showed none of them. He’s had so much time to try butt stuff. The rest of us all at least try fingers by fifteen. If he’s been a late-blooming omega this whole time, he definitely would have tried it by now.”

“So… you think he’s been non-type this whole time and he just turned omega out of nowhere?”

Taeyong blinked up at him and did what Ten liked to call his dial tone hum, which was flat and toneless and meant he was thinking. In front of them the others finally reached the window. Ten and Doyoung shouted at Lucas that he had to pay for their tickets because they were right and he was wrong until Lucas finally bought four tickets just to keep them from holding up the line anymore.

“I think,” Taeyong said softly, nuzzling into Johnny’s shoulder, “that he might have been completely non-type until he smelled you.”

Johnny shivered. In the back of his mind, he’d been thinking the same thing, but he hadn’t let himself consider it until Taeyong backed it up with some real evidence.

“Two tickets,” he said to the ticket lady, but then Taeyong had to tell her which movie because Johnny zoned out. “Fuck, so this is all my fault then.” His stomach turned with guilt.

“Calm down, dude.” Taeyong giggled and squeezed his waist as they followed Lucas’s smell into the theatre where they were arguing over who had to pay for popcorn. “Things were hard at first, but being an omega has so many perks. He’s much more comfortable now, you know.”

Johnny sighed. “That’s lucky, though. I think if he didn’t have you, he’d be just as miserable now as he was at the beginning. Like with Doyoung. Remember when he was a freshman and he couldn’t even look at alphas and his hands shook whenever he was in public?”

Taeyong cooed. “He was so pitiful.”

“Now look at him.” They watched Doyoung give some poor ogling teen the coldest stare known to man, and then punch Lucas in the kidneys when he didn’t have enough cash for popcorn. “When I saw Jaehyun the second time, he wasn’t doing well at all, but he was doing so much better by the end of that third heat.” He squeezed Taeyong’s shoulders. “Thank you so much for helping him, Yong.”

“Well thank you,” Taeyong squeezed back, “for making me a whole new omega to add to the crew. You know I adore him.”

“You guys hang out a lot, right?”

Taeyong nodded. “Every day.”

“I wish he could have come along for this.”

“He’s bowling with his roommates tonight.” He rubbed Johnny on the back like he could sense the guilt weighing down Johnny’s ribs. “One large popcorn and two waters,” he told the frazzled part-timer behind the counter, and handed over his card before Johnny could get his wallet out.

“Why are you paying for the popcorn? You know I’m going to eat most of it.”

“You bought my ticket,” Taeyong giggled.

“I did?”

“Yup.” He leaned heavily into Johnny’s chest and Johnny held him close, eying a couple middle aged guys who were suspiciously interested in Taeyong’s designer jeans. “I can’t spend all my time with Jaehyun, then I wouldn’t get to spend any time with you.”

Johnny sighed. It didn’t sit right with him that there was another type person on campus who wasn’t really part of the crew yet. The omegas saw him sometimes, but it wasn’t like the constant company the rest of them had.

“Is his roommate situation better?”

Taeyong shrugged. “A little. He has a few allies and he’s talked it out with a few more. There was an altercation a couple days ago where some of them were feeling excluded and defensive. He gets really protective when I come over, so I think whatever they said about omegas really bothered him, even though he told me it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Hm…” They untangled as a popcorn and two waters got shoved across the counter. At the next register, Doyoung and Ten argued with each other about who had to carry everything.

“But he has a cute housemate named Yuta who’s, like, super horny but he’s very supportive. He’s on my list. I’m going to fuck him.”

“And then Donghyuck and his friend Taeil,” Johnny said hopefully.

“Yes, they’re great. And Mark.”

Johnny barked a laugh. “Wait, like, cute Mark Lee with the big eyes who says like too much?”

“That’s the one.”

Johnny grinned. “I know Mark. We’re always in the same classes. I’m glad he’s Jaehyun’s roommate.”

Ten finally grabbed both popcorns and marched after Lucas and Jungwoo. Doyoung followed, grinning, with the waters.

“I was thinking about it, and I can see why none of you guys ever have sex with each other. You would just bicker the whole time.”

Taeyong snickered. “Oh my god, can you imagine me and Ten? Or Doyoung? or Doyoung and Ten? No one would even get hard. We would just argue over who got to bottom until it came to blows.”

Johnny laughed, because all of them were pretty much blissed-out deadweight the entire time they hooked up, with the exception of clinging and, in Ten’s case, scratching. He could easily see them strangling each other over who had to do all the moving.

The movie was clearly well underway as they entered the theatre. They were already mid car chase, which gave them plenty of light for Lucas to find them a row with six empty seats in the fairly crowded theatre. They had to sit pretty close to the front. Lucas shuffled down his row of choice, saying a polite and very loud excuse me to cute couple clearly on their first date, if the awkward arm around the shoulders and very stiff posture was anything to go by. The omegas followed. Ten said “ooh, you guys are cute,” and Doyoung shoved past their legs like they didn’t exist. Everyone in the theatre was staring, might as well have some fun with it. Johnny pulled Taeyong down the row behind the couple, stepped over the seats, and then lifted Taeyong over behind him. Taeyong made a very adorable “Wheee!” noise.

Lucas got to the middle of the row and tried to put Jungwoo down. Jungwoo didn’t let go. Lucas turned around, giggling, and lowered Jungwoo back into a seat. Jungwoo still didn’t let go, even with his butt in the chair, and Lucas lost his balance and fell on top of him with a loud squeak of alarm and a shriek from Ten as Lucas’s boot hit him in the shin. He dramatically collapsed onto the next chair and spilled a lot of popcorn at the feet of several red-faced men with beer guts and scraggly facial hair in the row behind them. One of them cleared his throat and opened his mouth until both Doyoung and Johnny glared at him. He shut it again and sank lower in his seat.

Jungwoo finally let Lucas go when Lucas put up the arm rest between their seats and promised, way too loudly, to snuggle the whole time. Ten claimed Johnny’s non-popcorn arm for snuggles and then Doyoung and Taeyong made them get up and move down one so they could sit together and talk trash about the movie the whole time. They finally settled in as some guy at the very back of the theatre finally worked up the nerve to tell them to be quiet. Johnny wondered where Jaehyun would have fit in to all this. He didn’t know Jaehyun that well, but he liked to think he’d laugh and cause trouble with them, and then maybe lean on Johnny’s shoulder while they watched, and fill Johnny’s head and the whole theater with his gorgeous scent.

7:42  
I got invited to a party at the Delta house, are you going to be there?

Johnny stopped in the middle of the hallway, keg in one hand and phone in the other, and opened Jaehyun’s message.

7:43  
Not anymore, have fun!

7:45  
Wait, were you going to go? You got first dibs, I’ll stay home.

Johnny froze with the keg hovering dangerously over the Jeep’s bumper to type out a reply.

7:46  
I’m actually really glad to have an excuse not to go  
Seriously, its all yours.

7:47  
No please go I really don’t want to go either

7:47  
You should go  
Lucas and Jungwoo will be there  
Taeyong too I think?

He shot Taeyong a quick text to make sure.

7:49  
Yeah, yong will be there. You wont be alone

7:52  
Yong really wants me to go  
Are you sure you don’t want to go?

7:52  
Positive  
Lucas was forcing me to go  
Thanks for saving me

7:53  
If you’re sure  
Thanks

7:53  
No problem

Johnny struggled to think of a way to continue the conversation. A couple little dots appeared on Jaehyun’s side, but no message came. Finally, Johnny put his phone away and went up to the alpha suite to pick out what video game he was going to be playing for six hours straight that night.

At nine-thirty, he handed the car keys to Lucas and wished them all a good time. At nine thirty-five, he got a message from Sehun about a different party. He went and put on some nicer jeans and patterned button up.

At twelve twenty he was nine beers down on the dance floor of Sehun’s townhouse with a gorgeous dancer named Seulgi when he got a call from Taeyong.

“Sorry, gotta take this.” He gave her an apologetic kiss on the hair and fought towards the back door as he answered the call. Taeyong’s face appeared on the other side with his faded pink hair looking almost blond in the bad lighting, smile big and eyelids heavy. “Gimme just a minute, gotta find a quiet spot.”

“Of course you found a party,” Taeyong yelled back. “Why did I ever expect you to still be home?” Johnny slipped out into the cold night air only to find himself in front of a tent not three feet from the back door that was filled with chatter and reeked of weed. A girl crouched at the entrance stopped in the middle of a story, sniffed the air, and turned around to find him. She grinned and waved him inside like an old friend. He’d never seen her before. Her eyes were very red.

“Heeeey, an alpha!” she drawled. “Come get blazed with us.”

“Well twist my arm,” said Johnny, and slipped into a very crowded family sized tent and found a bowl in his hand.

“So!” The girl said to her friends, and Johnny realized he was conveniently the only one not already in the middle of a conversation. He took a hit and picked the phone back up.

“I’m getting stoned in a tent,” Johnny told Taeyong, “how’s your party?”

“There are no tents, so it’s clearly inferior to yours, but at least Jaehyun is here.” He dragged a flushed and grinning Jaehyun into frame. “Johnny, your boy can dance.” He patted Jaehyun proudly on the back. Jaehyun ducked his head, and even in the grainy light of whatever frat basement they were in, Johnny could see his eyelashes fan out under his eyes and his dimple imprint into his cheek. “You should see the way the frat boys here freak out when he dances with me.”

Lucas squished in the side and yelled “HEEEY!” right in Jaehyun’s ear, who didn’t even flinch. “JOHNNAAAAY! WOOO!” He chugged from his solo cup. Then he settled down a bit. “Listen Johnny, we’re really fucking up the ratios at this place.” He grinned widely. “They weren’t letting in any more guys cuz not enough girls came but then we showed up with a keg and like four of us are omegas, so they let us in, and we’re all dudes, and THEN!” He wrapped a brawny arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders, “Jay here showed up with like eight more dudes! And they were like, only the omega can come in, and Jaehyun here pulled a classic omega move, my dude!” He shook Jaehyun’s shoulders and Jaehyun laughed all deep and warm and Johnny took another deep hit off the bowl and passed it. A second one landed in his hand like magic. “He was like cool, let’s go, and held the door open for all his dudes, and he completely ignored the pledge watching the door.”

“We’ve taken over,” Taeyong said from somewhere behind the camera in a robot voice. “It’s our party now. Mwahahahaha.” He flipped it around to face him again, and he was in the lap of the handsome blond beta that had picked Jaehyun up after his heat and taken him home. “I just want you to know that some idiot fell off the staircase and through a table when Jaehyun and I started making out in the middle of the dance circle.”

Johnny laughed. “Ask Jaehyun if he’s glad he came to the party.” Some extremely high girl’s head landed on his thigh. She snuggled into his hip and took a deep sniff, which was cute. He pet her hair. It felt like literal silk against his tingling fingers.

“Yeah, I’m glad.” Jaehyun slid onto whatever old ratty couch Taeyong was settled on next to his blond friend. “I haven’t had this much fun since the Health Center Heat Heist. Sucks that you can’t be here though. This is Yuta, by the way.” He patted blond guy on the head.

“Oh, the one Taeyong’s going to fuck?”

“That’s the one!” Taeyong trilled, and Yuta’s jaw dropped like he’d won the lottery.

“I hope you’re having fun. I feel bad for chasing you off.”

“I’m having so much fun.” Yet another bowl landed in his hand. “Sehun’s parties are always a good time.”

He grabbed the phone from Taeyong, and Johnny saw just a glimpse of Taeyong sticking his tongue down Yuta’s throat before Jaehyun shifted away and took up the full field of vision on the phone. “I have no idea who Sehun is but I’ve heard his parties are awesome.”

Johnny nodded. “They’re famous. Like Gatsby parties.”

“Daaang.” He nodded and giggled.

“What are you drinking over there.”

“Oh just. A lot of beer. Like a lot. Maybe a couple vodka shots.” He nodded and leaned back on the couch with his eyelids drooping. “I’m a really good drunk right now. Is my tolerance going to go down now that I’m an omega?” He glanced sideways at Taeyong, who had probably had half of glass of rosé and a couple sips of five different people’s drinks and was very comfortably drunk.

“Shouldn’t make a difference.”

“Cool.” He ran a hand lazily through his hair. “Doyoung was saying he likes drinking because it feels really close to being in heat for him.”

“Yeah, I guess it feels pretty close.” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jaehyun’s cute dimples.

“You’ve never had a heat,” he giggled.

“Well no, but I’ve had lots of pheromone highs. When alphas are around omegas in heat, the get a lot of heat symptoms too, you know. Some dizziness, definitely the horniness. It makes us feel a little drunk too.”

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows. “Wait really? I didn’t know that. So every time I went into heat…”

“I was very aroused and loopy, yes. Taeyong and I fucked, like, immediately after the nurse picked you up at the one party.” He was too high to be embarrassed. Another girl joined her friend on Johnny’s thigh, and he cooed and played with her hair too.

“Oh… I didn’t even notice—wait, yes I did.”

“You had to have noticed in the gym. You were flopping around on top of my dick, like, the whole time.” He loved the way Jaehyun flushed and hid his smile behind a hand.

“Yeah I remember that. Other than that, you always seemed really, like, unaffected.”

Johnny laughed. “Unaffected I was not. You have no idea how much time I’ve spent… imagining how those situations could have gone differently.” After that left his mouth, Johnny wondered if that might be too much info, but both of them were drunk and comfy. Jaehyun just laughed.

“Sorry, didn’t realize I was leaving you so frustrated.” He bit his lip. Johnny knew he didn’t look that good when he was fucked up and smiling. He looked like an idiot, but Jaehyun looked like a god. “I won’t do that next time,” he purred. Johnny’s breath caught.

Jaehyun got distracted for a moment with whatever was going on to his right, so Johnny got to stare at his dimple, and then at the girls in his lap, who were cuddling hard with their foreheads pressed together and their arms and legs all tangled up. He was still playing with the second girl’s hair, so he switched back to the first girl to be fair. There was another girl in the corner watching them through her eyelashes with wide eyes. Johnny held out an arm for her and she smiled and crawled over to join the cuddle.

“Johnny, you with me?”

Jaehyun’s voice saying his name jerked Johnny’s attention back to the phone as he got stretched out on his back so the girl could cuddle up to his side with her head on his chest. “I’m here.”

“Yuta and Taeyong are getting very close to committing a crime down here.”

Johnny laughed. “Don’t let them do anything publicly indecent without Lucas around, okay? Not in a frat house. Not that you couldn’t kick presumptuous horny frat ass if they tried anything. They just wouldn’t even try it with Lucas there. Oh, I think I fucked up. How am I supposed to smoke weed when I’m lying down?”

“It’s okay, we have joints now,” said the girl with her head on his left pec. A joint appeared in her hand and she took a hit with the glowing end of the joint hovering dangerously over his nipple. Luckily, she was sober enough not to burn the crap out of his boob. She held it up for him.

“Lucas is busy trying to swing dance to trap with Jungwoo upstairs. You should come here instead.”

Johnny laughed as he let go of chest girl’s shoulders to take the joint. “You guys should come here. Sehun’s parties are always like half gay, it’s a much safer crowd. Taeyong and your cute beta could be as indecent as they wanted.” A tiny girl with a pixie cut flopped down on his stomach and struck up a conversation with the chest girl. Johnny turned his head sideways so ashes wouldn’t fall on his face mid-hit and took a deep drag off the joint.

“I’d love to come to your party but I have a lot of homework due on Monday.”

“Hm…”

“I can’t spend the whole weekend in heat.”

“Oh.” Johnny got a little distracted imagining Jaehyun coming over and joining the snuggle and going into heat right there in the tent with him and all his cute ladies. “Careful please, I can’t get hard right now, I’m trying to be a good pillow for like four people. We really need to figure this out. Having to stay fifty feet apart at all times is super inconvenient.”

All of a sudden Taeyong appeared in frame with his hair all messed up and his lip gloss smeared. “I did some research.”

“Come back,” Yuta whined off-screen, and Taeyong clucked and dragged him closer.

“As you know, I have access to all kinds of secret omega forums. I can’t say if they’re true, but I found like two posts about situations like yours.” He giggled as Yuta mooshed his face into his neck and kissed like he was trying to devour him.

“Go on,” Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong’s thigh and shook, and Teayong gasped and looked possibly more distracted.

“I’m going to leak through my pants at this rate. God, Yuta.”

“Focus please,” said Johnny.

“Mmmmmm right. So these omegas both said if they continue to see the alpha every day or at least most days, their heat cycles go back to normal, but if they spend any time apart, they go into heat when they see their alpha again. Again, don’t know if it’s true.”

“Did those omegas present late too?” Jaehyun asked, and Taeyong nodded.

“One of them did. At like, nineteen. The other one was already presented and on a regular heat cycle when they met the alpha. That’s all I have for you, I’m busy.” He tumbled out of frame, dragging Yuta with him.

“They look hot together.”

“Yeah.”

Johnny blinked past the screen as a girl in a short skirt that Johnny could see straight up and combat boots stood over him.

“Whoa.”

“This man is covered in lesbians,” she announced to a friend.

“Nice tattoo,” he responded, referring to the one tucked under the waistband of her panties.

“Thanks?” She held out her arms and he realized she had a bunch.

“I can see your underwear,” he said a little more straightforward.

“Hot,” she said. Johnny took another hit off his joint and passed it to the (?)lesbian on his stomach.

“He smells good,” she told tattoo girl as she took it.

“Yeah he does, can we join?”

“Depends,” Johnny said, “how fucked up are you?”

“Very.”

“Cool, get in here.”

Tattoo girl and friend found a spot on his other hip. The joint landed back in his hand. He turned his head sideways again to take a hit, and Jaehyun’s low hum made him shiver.

“You look hot when you smoke,” he purred and Johnny took a second hit just for him. He let the smoke curl extra slow from his lips and blinked up at the phone.

“We’ll smoke together next time.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun said softly. Taeyong moaned in the background. “I gotta get these two home, Johnny. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay. Have a nice night.”

Jaehyun hung up. Johnny dropped his phone and finished the joint. The first two girls on his thigh were making out, and so were tattoo girl and friend. Johnny’s scent tended to have that effect on people. The last two girls were in the middle of some kind of deep conversation. He wrapped an arm around both their shoulders and let his head soar, thinking about Jaehyun’s dimples, until Seulgi from earlier found him.  



	4. Chapter 4

Squad workouts where Jaehyun was acting coach where definitely good for the roommate situation. That and some drunk arguing had done wonders, but things weren’t totally back to normal. At the gym, he still waited until the others were done showering before he got in. There weren’t separate facilities for type students. Technically, no one would complain if he used the women’s, but that didn’t feel any better, so he waited until Jaemin finally got out and then slipped in while the others changed. 

All the stalls were empty. It was pretty late at night. Jaehyun picked the farthest one and stepped under the water right away. It was already warm after whoever used it last, and Jaehyun was prepared for a nice peaceful shower, but as soon as the popped open his cheap three-in-one that he used for the gym, somebody else shuffled into the room. Jaehyun cursed silently. Even if they picked a far stall, he was naked and sweaty and whoever it was would definitely smell him eventually. The extra looks and passive notice his scent got him was one thing in class or in the cafeteria, but it still made his skin crawl in situations like this, when he was naked and alone. He doused himself in soap and hoped the water would wash away most of his scent before it reached the other side of the room. 

Another shower turned on just a few stalls down. Jaehyun scrubbed three-in-one into his hair and rinsed it out just as fast. A few heart pounding minutes later he was almost done when an uncomfortable shiver of heat ran up his spine and he froze. Maybe it was just nerves. The water washed through his hair and he reached out and put a hand on the wall, waiting. He felt a small shiver shake him, and then another little wash of fever. A deep woodsy smell crept over the top of the stall. 

“Johnny?” 

“Oh shit,” Johnny’s voice echoed off the tiles. 

Jaehyun had the brief thought that he should probably sit down, and then his heat hit him like a train. Jaehyun’s vision blurred as the floor fell from under him like a drop on a roller coaster. Jaehyun’s shoulder hit the shower wall, and then his knees hit the floor, but the pain felt like nothing compared to the burning, prickling heat that erupted under every inch of skin. Something hot and wet and thicker than water poured down his thigh. 

“Jaehyun!” Strong arms lifted him away from the wall. Johnny’s smell washed into his head like a cool breeze on a hot day. “Oh my god, you didn’t hit your head, did you?” 

Jaehyun moaned as Johnny’s touch sent waves of relief through him. 

“M’good…” He twisted around and grabbed. His hands landed on thick, hard, bare alpha shoulders. He clawed closer and got his forehead tucked against Johnny’s neck. “Johnny,” he breathed. 

“Am I calling the nurse this time?” 

Jaehyun growled as he squeezed himself closer against Johnny’s naked body. “Fuck no.” 

“Good.” Johnny manhandled Jaehyun around, but Jaehyun couldn’t tell what position they were in or where they were going, so he let Johnny do what he wanted. He found himself leaning across Johnny’s lap. That didn’t feel good enough. All of Johnny’s bare skin pressed up against his bare skin made the prickles and spinning fade just enough for Jaehyun to squirm clumsily into Johnny’s lap so he could straddle his waist. 

“I know we were drunk,” he slurred, “but I said I w—uugh…!” Johnny’s hands slid up the back of his thighs he panted and mewled against Johnny’s wet hair. His arms on either side of Johnny’s head barely held him up against the shower wall. The hands paused on his waist, and he had a moment to gather his thoughts. “I said I wouldn’t l-leave you frustrated this time,” he whispered. 

“You sure?” Johnny cupped his jaw and pressed Jaehyun back until he could see his face. He looked blurry, but Jaehyun tried to focus on his eyes. His hole throbbed, aching empty. Jaehyun whined and nodded. 

“I-I need…” he whispered and let his hand slide down Johnny’s chest until it landed between his hips. He was already hard, and he felt huge in Jaehyun’s hand. Big and solid, but softer and warmer than any of Taeyong’s toys. When it twitched in his hands, the world spun so fast that Jaehyun almost fell sideways, but Johnny kept up upright. “Pleasepleaseplease,” he whispered, and gripped Johnny’s shoulders so he could get up on his knees. Johnny lifted him by the hips to help him get situated over his cock. 

“S’probably a bad idea,” Johnny murmured. Jaehyun whined and tried to sink down before Johnny could change his mind. He needed so bad. It _hurt_ he needed it so bad. “There are guys out there.” 

“S’just my roommates.” He dropped his full bodyweight into Johnny’s hands. His wet hips slipped from Johnny’s gasp and he slammed down onto Johnny’s cock. 

Jaehyun screamed, but not because it hurt. Nothing had ever felt so good. None of the fake knots on Taeyong’s toys, not even Taeyong’s real dick in the height of heat, felt as good as an alpha cock filling him up. The whole world whited out with blinding pleasure. 

And then Johnny screamed like a pre-pubescent boy because the shower curtain got yanked open. And then Yuta screamed and the shower curtain got yanked closed. Jaehyun dropped his forehead to Johnny’s shoulder and let himself go completely lax. His body felt so good. No prickles, no heat flashes, just perfect pleasure radiating through every cell in his body. 

“OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK?!” Yelled Yuta from the other side of the curtain.

“WHAT’S GOING ON??” Taeil yelled, feet banging across the tile. 

“He went into heat again?” Johnny squeezed Jaehyun tighter around the waist, and Jaehyun just moaned and laughed. 

“Oh no, oh no, I’ll call the health center,” Taeil said. 

“nooooo,” Jaehyun groaned, but Johnny beat him to it. 

“Nonono we don’t need that this time. Um. Hold up.” He shook Jaehyun’s shoulders and Jaehyun grunted. “Dude are you okay?” 

“M’so good,” he moaned back, and took a deep sniff of Johnny’s neck. 

Johnny choked off a groan deep in his chest and took a couple shaky breaths. “Hng… Yuta, do you have Taeyong’s number?” 

“Um. Maybe?” 

“Text him and tell him to tell Jungwoo to bring the car to the gym to pick up me and Jaehyun. Can you guys make sure no one comes in here for like thirty minutes?” 

“Yeah, sure, done.” Yuta said and then hushed a protesting Taeil. Both of them left. 

“See I told you it was a bad idea,” Johnny whined. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and mashed their cheeks together, because he didn’t have enough coordination to aim, but from there he managed to slide his lips along Johnny’s jaw until he found his mouth. 

“Fuck, Johnny,” he whispered, and screwed up all his focus to roll his hips slowly on Johnny’s cock, and kissed him hard, with tongue. Johnny tasted like cedar wood, pine needles, and beeswax with a rain-soaked moss finish, just like he smelled but richer. There was something heavier in there too, something a little more animal, and it made Jaehyun’s whole body sing. 

“You taste so good,” Johnny groaned. “God, Jaehyun, you’re so beautiful.” 

Jaehyun swayed back, grinning, trusting Johnny to keep him steady, and tipped his head back under the steam of the shower. He ran both hands through his hair. He knew he looked good like that, all stretched out, abs working and thighs spread, with his hair rinsed back. Hopefully the blissed-out expression he couldn’t get off his face was as hot as Johnny’s. And hopefully it showed just how much he _wanted_ him, as he tipped his face back down with a fun head rush. Johnny’s handsome face stared up at him with his full, red lips, his wet hair and gorgeous body. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he groaned. Johnny grinned and got even more handsome. It was definitely time for more kissing. 

Kissing was great, but pretty soon he had to stop kissing Johnny just to focus on rutting unevenly into his lap. Johnny had one hand planted firmly on his ribcage to keep him steady and the other on his ass. He looked just as dazed as Jaehyun every time he slid forward a couple inches on his shaft and then ground back until he was fully seated. The smell of slick filled the whole room, and Jaehyun could barely smell Johnny over it, even when he had nose tucked in the crook of his neck. He could feel Johnny’s knot growing as he slid down and pushed his rim wide around the swell of it over and over. It felt so fucking good. Even though his legs shook in protest, and his head and his lungs begged him to just sit still and take it, he had to get more of the delicious, mind-numbing friction and fullness that he got when he moved. 

“You’re doing so much work right now,” Johnny groaned. “You know you don’t have to.” But he didn’t look like he wanted to move either as he lounged against the wall and trembled whenever Jaehyun moved. 

Jaehyun forced his rim down over Johnny’s again knot with grunt. “I want to.” 

“God, Jaehyun. Don’t… hhg… don’t pull off this time, it might not fit back in.” Jaehyun nodded and settled for rocking on Johnny’s hips, feeling the fullness and the way the top swell of Johnny’s knot rubbed against his prostate. It kept growing. The pressure got more and more intense. Jaehyun’s body shook with effort and he could barely keep going. Below him, Johnny grunted and moaned beautifully 

“M’close,” Johnny whined. “Let’s make you cum.” He wrapped a big wet hand around Jaehyun’s cock and rubbed a thumb gently under the head. That was all it took. Pleasure blossomed from Jaehyun’s core and lit up every nerve in his body until he couldn’t feel anything else. Just pleasure and Johnny’s cock pulsing powerfully against his rim as he came too. All of Jaehyun’s muscles clenched down on Johnny’s knot like a vice. Without any decision or effort on Jaehyun’s part, his ass locked itself around Johnny’s knot. It felt amazing. His body had tried to lock around a couple of Taeyong’s toys, but Taeyong had explained it only really worked with real alpha knots.

For minutes on end, all Jaehyun could feel was the steady, overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm, and the way every twitch of Johnny’s knot in his locked muscles sent happy waves of sensation all the way out to his fingers. He held onto Johnny and breathed in his gorgeous scent and moaned his way through it. 

Finally, Jaehyun felt his muscles start to relax, and the feeling got slowly less overwhelming until he had enough energy to push gently against the bear hug Johnny had him in. His arms were like solid rock, but they loosened so he could pull back and see his face. Johnny still looked incredibly hazy, with a deep flush on his cheeks and his eyes half lidded, lips open. His wet hair hung over his eyes. Jaehyun pushed it back for him and admired the way his eyelashes fluttered as Jaehyun’s fingertips brushed against his face. 

“Johnny,” he whispered, and cupped his cheek. Johnny blinked slowly at him, eyebrows furrowing. 

“C’mere,” he whispered back. Jaehyun leaned in to kiss him. There was something crazy hot about kissing while they were locked together like this. Johnny’s knot make one more powerful twitch before it started to deflate. He shivered and licked languidly into Johnny’s pretty mouth, hands cupping his jaw. Johnny’s hands wandered over Jaehyun’s body. His thighs and his butt and his waist, up his chest to thumb at his nipples, then his shoulders. 

“You have amazing tits,” he murmured into Jaehyun’s mouth. Jaehyun laughed. 

“You too.” He dropped one hand to paw at Johnny’s rock-solid chest. 

“Thanks.” 

Jaehyun realized his head was barely spinning anymore. He’d never felt so deeply, thoroughly sated in his whole life, and especially not during heat. Being an omega had been kinda rough so far, but if he got to feel like this, it was worth it. “I see what Taeyong was saying about alpha dick.” 

Johnny laughed. “Yeah, sex with betas just isn’t the same for me either.” 

Jaehyun dropped a few more quick kisses on his lips just because he tasted so good. “Ever had an omega in heat ride you before?” 

Johnny snorted. “No. I can’t believe you did that. God, that was so hot.” He pulled Jaehyun in for another lazy make out until Jaehyun had to pull back again. 

“My knees hurt like a bitch, could we move?” 

“Oh, yeah.” Johnny wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s hips and moved so he was kneeling. Jaehyun groaned as his legs finally got to straighten out. The lock relaxed just a touch more. 

“I could probably pull out now.” 

“But it feels so good.” He wasn’t ready to stop feeling full and satisfied. 

“Me neither but the longer we stay like this, the less time we have to get you to my room before the next wave hits.” 

“Oh…” Jaehyun’s cheeks colored. It was a little embarrassing to be a new omega around someone who knew more about his heats than he did, but Johnny would never judge him for it. 

“You know I’ll probably fill you up again in, like, an hour.” He purred, and Jaehyun shivered.

“Yeah, I guess we should…” 

“Take a deep breath.” 

Jaehyun did and did his best to relax. Johnny slid his hands under Jaehyun’s ass and lifted him like he weighed nothing. The pull of Johnny’s knot, which was much smaller now, against Jaehyun’s tight muscles was a little uncomfortable, but it slid free with a waterfall of cum and slick that poured out of Jaehyun’s ass onto Johnny’s legs. 

“Oh my god that’s so gross,” Jaehyun grumbled as all kinds of hot sticky stuff slid down his thighs. 

“Good thing we’re in the shower, right?” He just… stood up, with Jaehyun still clutched to his front like it didn’t take any effort at all. 

“Jesus fuck dude.” 

“What?” 

“Just…” He squeezed Johnny’s bicep which still felt more like a tree limb than an arm. “You’re so fucking dense.” 

Johnny snorted. “Well I like to think I’m pretty smart.” 

“Pft, you know what I mean.” He gave Johnny another deep kiss that had shivers running down his spine. “I could probably stand now.” 

“Okay, you can put your legs down, I got you.” He lowered Jaehyun’s feet to the floor with probably an unnecessary amount of care and Jaehyun huffed a breathless little laugh into the kiss. Now that they were standing, Jaehyun found his face lower than Johnny’s for the first time since he’d crawled into Johnny’s lap. Johnny wasn’t much taller, but face to face like this, when Jaehyun had to tip his chin up, he made Jaehyun feel small. 

“We should get going, right?”

Johnny nodded. “Yeah, let’s get rinsed off.” 

Clean up just meant a lot of touching each other. Johnny ran his hands all over Jaehyun’s butt and legs to make sure the sticky stuff came off. Jaehyun kneaded into his shoulders while he was crouched down there. Johnny’s hands squeezed his waist to make sure he didn’t fall. Jaehyun stroked all over Johnny’s broad chest while Johnny toweled him off. 

There was a knock at the shower room doorframe and both of them froze with Johnny in the middle of attacking Jaehyun’s hair with the towel. 

“Um!” came Jungwoo’s voice from the other side. “You guys decent?” 

Johnny had his towel around his waist but Jaehyun’s dick was still out. “Well, no, but we’re not fucking right now.” 

“The car is parked in the loading zone so unless you want a ticket…” 

Jaehyun sighed and stopped letting Johnny dote on him. “Okay, let’s go.” He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed Johnny’s hand. His head was still pretty stable, and even though his knees were a little wobbly, he’d been drunk after a bad leg day enough times to know that he could make it to the locker room in this state. He did grip Johnny’s hand pretty tight and used that for balance. 

When they turned the corner, Jungwoo’s eyes got really wide. He glanced up and down Jaehyun’s body and then flushed red and jerked his face away. “Ohmygod,” he muttered. “Um. Your betas fled when we got here so we’re your pit crew now.” 

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes. “Who’s we?” 

“It was supposed to be a surprise, Woo!” yelled Ten from the next row of lockers, followed by Taeyong’s giggles. 

“Sorry, I’m a little flustered! You try and be all sly in front of two naked alphas.” He blushed even harder as Ten squawked. 

“Jaehyun’s not an alpha!”

“Well he looks like one, okay?!” He spun around and stomped towards the door, muttering something about keeping watch with Doyoung. 

Johnny groaned. “Oh my god, guys, why?” 

Ten slid from behind the closest locker and gave Jaehyun the same once over that Jungwoo did but with a lot less blushing. “Ooh, I didn’t get a good look at you last time. You do look like an alpha.” He took a deep sniff. “But you don’t smell like an alpha.” 

Finally, Taeyong appeared and shoved Ten back behind the lockers. “Stop being a whore, we have work to do.” 

Johnny heaved a long sigh but handed Jaehyun’s arm to Taeyong and then went to go find his own clothes. 

“I’ve never been in here,” Ten giggled as they dragged Jaehyun over to a bench and unzipped his gym bag. “It smells like a pool.” 

“Yeah, they bleach the whole thing down daily.” 

“Thank god for that.” Taeyong presented him with his t-shirt. “Arms up, babe.”

Jaehyun pulled the shirt out of Taeyong’s hands. “I’m a big boy, I can dress myself.” 

“Mm, you are a big boy.” 

“How big?” Ten yanked Jaehyun’s towel off. Jaehyun jerked a knee up to cover himself but it was too late. “Oh my god! You’re supposed to be an omega! Why is your dick so big??” 

“Uh…” 

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Ten, go get his shampoo out of the shower please.” 

Ten huffed and stomped off, but not before throwing another hungry stare at Jaehyun’s junk. Jaehyun pulled his shirt on and reached for his pants. 

He made it to the locker room door clinging to Taeyong’s hand, which didn’t feel nearly as sturdy and stable as Johnny’s. They had two near falls because Jaehyun leaned into Taeyong’s grip and Taeyong wasn’t strong enough to hold him steady. Johnny met them at the door and caught Jaehyun under the shoulders just as one of his knees buckled. “Wanna get on my back?” he said, and Jaehyun nodded and hopped right up. 

“He’s going to get these pants messy in a hurry in this position.” Taeyong slid a hand down the crease of Jaehyun’s ass. His hole fluttered hard as Taeyong brushed over it. A glob of wet dripped past his rim. 

“Oh my god, Yong.” 

“What?” 

“We’re in public!!” Jungwoo squeaked.

“There’s nobody around.” His fingertips pushed against Jaehyun’s rim as Johnny got his long legs moving. Ten had to jog to keep up. 

Johnny twisted around to look at Jaehyun when he let out a sharp moan and fisted a hand in Johnny’s shirt. “What is he doing to you?” 

“Get your hand off his butt,” Doyoung snapped, and Taeyong yelped and giggled. There was a shriek as Doyoung wrestled him into a wall and the sound of their scuffle faded behind them. Jaehyun felt a smaller hand slide sneakily over his butt cheek instead. He laughed. 

“You know, if we leave them behind,” Jungwoo said as the pushed through the front doors, “there will actually be room in the car for all of us.” 

Jaehyun glanced behind them and saw Doyoung attempting to shove Taeyong into a trash can. “But then they’ll have to walk home in the dark.” 

Johnny paused. “Yeah, we shouldn’t—” 

“They’ll be fine.” Ten planted a hand on both their asses and pushed them towards the jeep on the curb. 

Taeyong and Doyoung burst out of the building just as Jaehyun was climbing off Johnny’s back. There was definitely a wet spot on the seat of his pants. 

“Aw crap, they made it,” Ten grumbled. “I claim Jaehyun’s lap!” 

“Shotgun!” Doyoung yelled. 

Johnny flung himself over the passenger’s side door. “Fuck no, it’s my car and my legs are the longest. I have to make sure Jungwoo doesn’t wreck.” 

Sure enough, Jungwoo grinned and held up the keys. Jaehyun groaned. “Oh boy.” 

“But I don’t want to sit in the back with that hot mess,” Doyoung whined as Ten tucked himself under Jaehyun’s arm and Taeyong slipped two fingers inside the waistband of Jaehyun’s pants. 

“You’ll live.” Johnny scrambled into the passenger’s side and closed the door. 

“Yeah, Doyoung, come join us.” Ten dragged a hand up Jaehyun’s chest, taking the shirt with. Jaehyun had to lean on him as gravity started playing tricks on him again. Doyoung screwed up his face and whined in disgust. 

“Would you people please get in the car,” Jungwoo shouted as he watched a group of guys with backpacks and opaque water bottles approach from the direction of the frat houses. Ten and Taeyong bundled Jaehyun into the back seat with Jaehyun behind Jungwoo and Taeyong in the middle and Ten on Jaehyun’s lap. Doyoung climbed reluctantly into the remaining seat. 

“I swear to god you guys better behave yourselves,” he growled. 

Instead of behaving himself, Taeyong pulled Jaehyun’s hand onto his thigh and leaned against his shoulder. He reached across them both and grabbed the seatbelt to get them strapped in. “How long do you think we have until your next wave, Jaehyun?” 

Jaehyun tried to gauge based on how dizzy he was and how steadily he was dripping. “Uh… I dunno, I’m still kind of new at this. Like… at least fifteen minutes? Maybe more, I did just get a real alpha knot. I’ve never done that before.” 

“Oh god, too much info,” Doyoung groaned and squeezed himself against the door. 

Ten whined about how the seatbelt didn’t really fit around both of them very comfortably when he wanted to put his legs over Taeyong’s lap. “Come on, Yong, do we really need that?” 

Jaehyun raised his eyebrows at him. “We do if Woo is driving,” 

“He rode me,” Johnny announced to the whole car. “I just want you all to know that.” 

“You WHAT???” Ten gasped and pulled back to give him a good look. Even Doyoung leaned around Taeyong to gape at him. Jungwoo shot out of his parking spot and made a few of the frat boys on the sidewalk scream. 

“I barely even helped, it was crazy.” 

“I bet that was hot,” Taeyong purred in Jaehyun’s ear. “Fifteen minutes is no fun. We can get you there faster.” 

“Oh my god please don’t,” Jungwoo screeched. 

“Slow down!” Johnny yelled. Jungwoo slammed the break and Jaehyun had to grab Ten to keep him from flying off his lap. 

“See why we need the seatbelt?” He pulled Ten back into a comfy position against his chest and Ten giggled and snuggled closer. He was heavy and warm in his lap. 

“Johnny, you want any hints for how to turn him on?” Taeyong pet a hand through Jaehyun’s hair. Jaehyun’s eyes fluttered closed and leaned into it. 

“No,” Doyoung snapped. 

“Uh…” Jaehyun cracked an eye open. Johnny blinked between him and the road. “I’m sure he can tell me himself.”

“He really likes when you suck on his nipples,” Taeyong said. He flicked over Jaehyun’s nipple through his t-shirt. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Jaehyun’s head tipped back on the seat as heat radiated from his chest. A shiver ran up his spine. 

“STOOOP!” Shouted Doyoung and Jungwoo in unison and the Jeep accelerated rapidly. Ten giggled and muttered “oh my god.” 

“Jungwoo, I’m going to need you to focus on not wrecking my Jeep,” Johnny said firmly with an edge of panic. 

“Then why don’t you drive?!” 

“Because I’m technically inebriated off pheromones right now, but I’m beginning to think we still would have been safer if I hadSLOWDOWN!!” 

Jungwoo flew over another speed bump and slammed to a halt at the next stop sign. Doyoung dug himself off the floor. Jaehyun didn’t realize he was crushing Ten against his chest until Ten gasped “Wow he’s so strong,” and Taeyong’s similarly iron grip on his tiddy began to relax. 

“At least he didn’t run it this time,” Taeyong muttered. He pinched Jaehyun’s nipple. Jaehyun grunted and his whole chest jerked into Taeyong’s hand. “Johnny pay attention.” 

“Hold on.” Johnny was leaned forwards in his seat, examining the oncoming traffic. “Just wait here, okay? Don’t turn until I say so.” He glanced into the back seat as Taeyong slid a gentle hand into Jaehyun’s hair and tilted his head to the side. 

“There’s a spot under his ear he really likes.” Taeyong’s mouth latched onto the spot, on Jaehyun’s neck right beside the corner of his jaw, that always made Jaehyun shiver. He sighed as his body sang. “And he likes when you rub his tummy.” A hand went up his shirt. Pulses of tingling pleasure filled him where Taeyong’s hand pet. The smell of slick filled the tiny space of the car. 

Doyoung’s window rolled down. “Oh my god Jaehyun tell him to stop.” 

“Why would I do that?” he moaned. 

With a loud screech, the Jeep tore past the stop sign onto the road in a tight left turn that sent Ten careening into Taeyong’s lap and Taeyong careening into Doyoung’s. Everyone shouted, especially Johnny, who dolphin screeched as he slammed into the door. 

“I told you to wait!” He said, still very shrill. 

“There was nobody coming! It was wide open!” The Jeep zoomed up the road like speed limits were just another beta rule he got to ignore. 

“Then why did you pull out so fast? Slow down!” 

Jaehyun’s lap was too cold. He pulled Ten back into place. “Are you taking notes Johnny?” Taeyong purred as he extracted his leg from over the console and shoved off Doyoung’s hip to get upright again. 

“I’m a little distracted,” He tensed in his seat and frantically tapped Jungwoo’s arm as their next turn approached. 

“Ow,” Jungwoo whined, and swerved wide around the corner, breaks screeching. Doyoung managed to hold onto his door, but Taeyong’s face slammed into Ten’s chest and Jaehyun ended up squished underneath them both. It felt good to have both their weight crushing down on him. He groaned and circled an arm around Taeyong’s waist too. 

“We’re not in a hurry! You don’t need to try to drift! STOP ACCELLERATING!” 

“This is how you drive!” Jungwoo shrieked. “When you want to go you press the gas, and when you press the gas the car speeds up!” 

Both Doyoung and Johnny started shouting, but Jaehyun didn’t hear them because Taeyong shoved a hand down between his legs and the other into his hair. His head tipped to the side and their mouths slid together. Happy shivers ran all over Jaehyun’s body. Ten’s wicked fingers flicked over his nipples. Taeyong’s palm pressed tight over his cock. Slick flooded his pants. In the front seat, Johnny moaned, and in the back seat, Doyoung also moaned but it was more of a ‘get me the fuck out of here’ moan than a hopeless arousal moan. The car swerved around another corner, but Jaehyun clenched his abs and planted his feet and held on tight to his omegas. Doyoung and Johnny’s moans turned to panicked shrieks, but Jaehyun never stopped kissing Taeyong. 

“Oh my god, he’s _really_ strong,” Ten breathed. His lips attached to the spot under Jaehyun’s ear that Taeyong had told Johnny about. He pinched Jaehyun’s nipple. At the same time, Taeyong twisted his wrist and gave his whole crotch a heavy rub. Jaehyun gasped and heaved a deep groan as the next wave hit him hard. Heat flooded his whole body, along with a painful rush of twinges and prickles of need that were wiped out almost immediately by Ten and Taeyong’s touch. Slick gushed out of him. He panted against Taeyong’s mouth as his head swam. If Jungwoo had spun them out of control, Jaehyun wouldn’t have even noticed. 

“Oh my god,” Ten giggled from right next to his ear. Jaehyun pressed his chest up into his hand and squeezed his thighs together. 

“Here!” Jungwoo squeaked. The driver’s side door and Doyoung’s door burst open. Jaehyun shuddered as cool air flooded the car. He cracked an eye open. Johnny hadn’t moved from his seat either. The alpha was turned half around, watching them with wide, dark eyes. He had a white-knuckle grip on the console, and his mouth hung open, dragging in slow deep lungfuls of Jaehyun’s scent. Jaehyun couldn’t smell him over the scent of his own slick, and he ached for it.

“Johnny,” he gasped, and Johnny finally jerked into motion. He flew out his door and slammed it behind him. Jaehyun counted the seconds, which was, like, two, until Johnny yanked their door open. Taeyong unclasped the seat belt just in time for Johnny to grab Ten and swing him out of the car, and then he slid off as well. Jaehyun whimpered in the sudden chill. His body prickled and burned for only a second, and then Johnny was on him again. Thick, strong arms slid under his knees and behind his back. Johnny’s face was right next to his. Deep, warm, alpha scent filled Jaehyun’s head. He grabbed Johnny’s face and kissed him as Johnny lifted him out of the car. 

“You taste like Yong,” Johnny murmured against his lips. 

“Make me taste like you,” Jaehyun growled. He tangled a hand in Johnny’s hair and shoved his tongue between his lips. 

“Yeah, I believe he rode you,” said Ten from some indistinguishable direction. Jaehyun’s head was still spinning too hard to tell. “Sorry to bust you guys bubble but you are currently carrying an omega in the middle of heat out in the open in public which might be a crime? And is at the very least extremely weird.”

Johnny whined, but he tore his mouth away from Jaehyun’s and marched for the building’s side door. Taeyong and Ten jogged to keep up. Doyoung was nowhere to be seen.

“Bye!” Jungwoo called from behind them and jingled the car keys in the air. 

Johnny stopped short and turned around. “DRIVE SLOWLY!” 

Jungwoo threw up a thumbs up and jumped back in the car. An angry screech of wheels announced his departure right as the building’s door closed behind them.

“No, don’t take the stairs!” Ten whined, but Johnny’s long legs sent them flying up the steps. Jaehyun really was fucking gone because even the sound of Johnny’s heavy breathing turned him on. He squeezed closer just to feel Johnny’s body and watched the stairs and the whining omegas fall away behind them.

A painfully, desperate spike of need rattled through his core right as they reached the correct floor. It stabbed up his spine and made Jaehyun yell. His head snapped back. Johnny whimpered and stumbled, but Jaehyun didn’t have time worry about falling when it hurt so much.

“Johnny, please, please…” he keened and grabbed onto his thigh so he wouldn’t start touching himself. They weren’t in private yet. 

“M’trying,” Johnny groaned, “but when you get hit hard, I get hit too.” 

The elevator dinged loudly. Jaehyun gasped. His heart hammered up in his throat. Its doors slid open and Jaehyun prepared himself for the shocked faces of a non-type student or two, but it was only Doyoung with a massive eye roll. 

“Can’t fucking get away from you people,” he muttered. “Get off the ground for fucks sake.” Jaehyun hadn’t even noticed that they’d ended up on the floor. 

“We’re kind of struggling here,” Johnny said. Doyoung huffed and knelt down next to them.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m saying this but there’s no one here, just grab his—” He yanked Johnny’s wrist off Jaehyun’s legs and slapped it onto the seat of his pants. Jaehyun yelped and winced. 

“My balls…” 

“That’s what you get for being gross in the car.” 

Johnny gave his crotch a gentle pet, including a long stroke along his shaft. Pleasure bloomed from his hand and washed out the pain. 

“Johnny…” His back arched as relief tingled out through every inch of his body. His head fell back again. Johnny’s mouth landed on the column of his throat and kissed hungrily up under his chin. 

“Let’s not get carried away,” Doyoung grumbled, and was drowned out by the deep groan that tore from Jaehyun’s throat when his core throbbed with need. He held Johnny close by the back of his neck and tried to push his hips into his hand. 

“Oh my god Doyoung what are you doing?!” Ten’s voice shouted as the he and Taeyong hauled themselves up the last flight of stairs.

“Doyoung, you can’t let them do this in public!” Taeyong panted. 

“That’s so irresponsible, Doyoung!” 

“The entire building can hear Jaehyun moaning and it’s your fault!” 

“I hate all of you,” Doyoung growled. 

Jaehyun heard himself moan deep as more slick dribbled into his pants. The deep, needy throb in his core swelled and pulsed had him whimpering Johnny’s name. 

“Wow,” said Ten. 

“He’s so hot,” said Taeyong.

“You guys aren’t even talking about Johnny are you?” said Doyoung with a long sigh.

On the floor above them, the stairwell door creaked open. Johnny was back on his feet so fast that he almost knocked Doyoung over. 

“I’m horny now,” Taeyong complained as they hurried down the hallway. 

“Call Yuta,” said Doyoung. “He’s less annoying than most of your betas.” 

Jaehyun dragged himself up to bury his face in Johnny’s neck.

“Yuta’s so far away though. Ten, you wanna make out?” 

“Hmmmmm… not really…” said Ten.

There was another close call as a student exited their suite into the hallway behind them, but they were already far enough away that it wasn’t a big deal. The other omegas still fell into line behind them to form a wall until they got to the alpha suite’s door. 

“We’ll see you in a few days, okay Jaehyun?” 

Taeyong winked at him and ruffled his hair. Normally Jaehyun would be happy to indulge Taeyong with cute farewells, but right now he needed a knot so bad he was dizzy with it and his legs shook. 

“Yup, see yuh,” he croaked. 

Taeyong giggled. Ten waved. The back of Doyoung’s head and one heel disappeared into the omega suite. Then Johnny closed the door behind them, and everything smelled like alpha. 

Johnny almost didn’t make it to his room. He should have know Jaehyun’s body would react this way when they got in the alpha suite. The place reeked of both him and Lucas and even Chanyeol and Taemin’s smells still hung around. As soon as the door shut, Jaehyun let out a broken gasp and scent exploded out of him. His strong, heavy body convulsed in Johnny’s arms and not for the first time, Johnny struggled to hold him. 

“Please Johnny oh god please.” Jaehyun whimpered and trembled all over and squirmed like everything hurt. The pheromones flooding off him made Johnny’s head spin like he was on some crazy fucking drugs, so he could only imagine how dizzy and confused Jaehyun felt. His pupils were blown wide and glazed over. Johnny ached to drop him where they were between the kitchenette and the couch and stuff him full of knot right there on the floor, but-

“Whoa,” said Lucas from the couch. “Ohmygod is he?? Holy shit oh my god fucking warn a guy next time jesus Christ oh my god.” 

Jaehyun’s chemicals had Johnny’s sense of gravity spinning wildly out of control. He barely managed to plant his hip against the kitchen counter in time to keep them from falling.

“You guys need anything?” Lucas squeaked, already scrambling towards his room. 

“Nope, thanks man,” Johnny gasped as poor Jaehyun started sobbing. 

Lucas’s door shut with a bang. Johnny took a deep breath, but it didn’t help. Even the counter wouldn’t help them for much longer as his head took another sharp spin. He made an executive decision to be gross and heaved Jaehyun up over his shoulder, ripped his soaked sweatpants down, and stuck three fingers into his slick, loose hole. 

“AAHH~” Jaehyun strong hands dug into Johnny’s waist. He wailed and writhed and for a second Johnny’s head spun more. He hung onto Jaehyun’s hip for dear life. Slowly Jaehyun’s scent eased up. Johnny worked his fingers as deep as they would go and felt around for his sweet spot. 

“Fug—how’d we guh… get here?” Jaehyun croaked, and then trailed off into a whine as Johnny found the right place. 

“I was about to fall over and bust both our heads on the floor so we had to do some emergency problem solving.” 

“Oh gotcha,” Jaehyun croaked again. “Man, this hurts, can we go yet?” 

Johnny took another few deep breaths until he stopped feeling like the room was one of those bucking bronco rides. “Yeah, I think we’re good.” 

Five nervous steps and they were in front of Johnny’s door. He pushed it open, made sure not to bang Jaehyun on the doorframe as he turned around, closed it, and then they were finally in private. 

Jaehyun’s scent spiked again with a frantic moan. Johnny realized that the place really wasn’t prepared for scent sensitive guests. He hadn’t washed his sheets in ages and his laundry hamper was full to bursting. There were definitely cum covered tissues in the garbage can. 

“Oh my god it’s like I just stuck my nose in your armpit,” Jaehyun groaned. 

“Sorry, didn’t exactly know you were coming.” He crossed the room practically threw Jaehyun onto his bed, just to have him off his shoulder faster. Johnny realized that he would never dump the other omegas that roughly, but Jaehyun felt like he could take it and he was a touch too heavy to be lifting delicately. 

“Don’t apologize.” Jaehyun groaned and flipped onto his stomach so he could bury his face in Johnny’s pillow. “Fuck, smells so good,” his back arched as he sniffed, pushing his bare ass into the air. Slick slid down his thigh onto Johnny’s sheets. 

“Fuck.” Johnny kicked his slides off and climbed up behind him.

“Johnny come on.” Jaehyun struggled out of his pants with some difficulty because he already had his own fingers pushing roughly into his hole. “I need you, please hurry.” 

“I’m coming.” He started kicking his own pants off. 

“Johnny it hurts.” He dragged his knees up underneath him and let them slide wide on the sheets. More wet dripped down his balls. 

“Fuck, how do you make so much slick, its fucking crazy.” 

“God, Johnny, come on!” He looked over his shoulder, back arched, ass in the air, hole wet and open and waiting, with a dimply, indignant grin on his face. “Dude, the fuck is taking you so long? Put your fucking dick in.” 

Johnny had never had an omega beg for him quite like that before. He kinda liked it.

“Give me a second, let me get situated here.” 

“Should I take a nap?” 

Johnny paused the fight he was having with his pants to give Jaehyun’s toned butt a firm smack. 

“Ah!!” Jaehyun gasped and shuddered. His fingers pumped frantically into his ass with a steady stream of gross wet squelchy noises. His free hand twisted hard into the sheets and he let out a strained, anguished wail from deep in his chest. 

Johnny’s pants finally hit the floor. He didn’t wait for Jaehyun to pull his fingers out or even to get his knees planted right, he aimed his cock right for Jaehyun’s entrance and charged. 

“OHH!” Jaehyun wailed at top volume as Johnny plunged into him, loud enough that the RA in the next suite probably heard, and then shouted again. Johnny’s entire body was a live wire, arms trembling, cock throbbing, thighs flexing, but the way his body reacted was nothing compared to Jaehyun’s. He convulsed and threw his head back and shouted. His hands scrambled for purchase and got one of Johnny’s wrists and a clump of his blankets. 

Only half of Johnny’s cock had made it into Jaehyun’s passage, so he bit his lip and let his body take over. With a powerful, full body flex, Johnny slammed the rest of the way in. Jaehyun screamed again. Johnny collapsed down over his back and pushed his shirt up so he could wrap his arms around Jaehyun’s bare chest. He tucked his face into Jaehyun’s neck and panted in his mind-numbing, mouthwatering scent. 

“S’so good…ugh…” Jaehyun’s hand pawed clumsily at Johnny’s damp hair. 

“I know, I can feel it.” Johnny angled his head up and licked into Jaehyun’s waiting mouth. He knew how good it felt. With every moment, he breathed in Jaehyun’s high. He’d gotten some of this in the shower, but the water washed his pheromones away so quickly. Now it hung thick in the air and clung to the back of Johnny’s throat and made his whole-body burn. Jaehyun thought he got the whole experience in the shower, but that was nothing. Johnny clutched Jaehyun tight against his chest and pulled his hips back. Jaehyun’s chest swelled in his arms, anticipating, and then Johnny’s hips snapped back in. 

“HNNG!” Jaehyun panted and shook in Johnny’s hold. His hips rolled clumsily back on Johnny’s cock, looking for just a little more friction. They were both so deep, Johnny could probably push his knot in and let Jaehyun lock on and they would be finished, but where was the fun in that? Instead, he tucked his nose right against Jaehyun’s neck, took a deep breath of sweet, thick omega scent, and let his instincts take over. 

The next few minutes were a dazed blur of pleasure and heat and Jaehyun’s deep moans mixed with Johnny’s steady grunting. Jaehyun’s ass fluttered and clenched around him as he twisted and wailed his way through his first orgasm, completely untouched. 

Johnny was jarred back to the real world when Jaehyun swung a hand back and gave him a firm smack on the hip. 

“Huh?” His rhythm faltered. 

“C’mere,” Jaehyun breathed. His hand tangled in Johnny’s hair again and dragged him up for a kiss. His shaking thighs rolled his hips back against Johnny’s cock as he licked hungrily past his lips. 

“You’re still working too hard,” Johnny whispered into Jaehyun’s mouth. He slid a hand down to feel his abs flex. Jaehyun only rocked back faster. His lips went slack against Johnny’s as he forced his rim open over the swell of Johnny’s knot and off again. While he was busy, Johnny let his hands wander. The way he smelled told Johnny’s instincts that he required attentive care, like he was pliant, soft, and small, but while his body felt soft compared to Johnny’s, every part of him was still thick and powerful. Johnny squeezed his shoulders and gripped his waist and his thighs. He slid his palm heavily up Jaehyun’s straining abs and over his broad chest. Jaehyun gasped when Johnny’s hand brushed over his nipples, which reminded Johnny of Taeyong’s instructions from the car. 

“Oh fuck,” Jaehyun breathed as Johnny gave his nipple a gentle roll between his fingertips. He pressed on and off his knot again with a deep shudder. Johnny held him still and gave him another set of deep thrusts until he was completely boneless and mewling. 

“Feels good, baby?” 

“Hngg… Fuck, Johnny.” He let out a loud moan as Johnny rocked his knot against his sweet spot. “Wanna turn over.” Usually when lightheaded, uncoordinated omegas in heat wanted to switch positions, they either asked sweetly or whined about it until Johnny moved them. They didn’t push against him with enough strength to shove Johnny upright and then flip over themselves. Johnny’s whole body prickled with discomfort as his cock slipped out. Jaehyun toppled clumsily onto his back and Johnny had to catch his leg as he flailed and grabbed for the blankets like he was about to fall. 

“See, you’re still doing too much work—Ah!” He yelped as Jaehyun hooked both legs around his hips and dragged him back in. 

“Put it back put it back,” Jaehyun whimpered. He grabbed for Johnny’s cock with way too much speed and Johnny caught that too and pinned it to the bed. 

“You’re going to smack the fuck out of my dick at that rate.” He pushed back into Jaehyun before the omega decided to take things into his own hands again for both their safety. Jaehyun’s eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a deep, loud moan of relief. Johnny began fucking into him, increasingly rougher as Jaehyun’s scent flooded off him and Johnny’s body tingled and itched for more. For a couple minutes, Johnny stayed upright and admired Jaehyun’s gorgeous, sculpted body below him. He admired the way his chest heaved and his muscles shifted and flexed under his soft, flushed, pale skin, and the way his handsome face twisted with pleasure, how his dimples dipped into his soft cheeks. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Johnny groaned. 

“C’mon, harder,” Jaehyun gritted. He reached up and dragged Johnny down. “Gimme your knot.” 

Johnny let himself fold onto Jaehyun’s chest and latched his mouth onto Jaehyun’s nipple. Jaehyun cried out and clutched Johnny close. His hips bucked against Johnny’s dick. Johnny’s head swam. He heaved in another deep drag of Jaehyun’s scent and his knot throbbed hard. 

“Okay, baby, here we go.” He let his head swim and his instincts take over again. His hips pulled back and snapped hard into Jaehyun a dozen times or so until he had him shouting with pleasure. After one last extra hard thrust, he pushed his knot slowly past Jaehyun’s fluttering entrance until it popped inside. Jaehyun clutched at his shoulders and keened. 

“How’s it feel, Jaehyun?” 

“Uuugh, god… Hah…” His eyes were glazed again, lashes fluttering. “Y-you’re so big… guh… so full—ohh!” 

Johnny rutted his knot right up into Jaehyun’s prostate. His orgasm built like a little ball of tension in his groin, so close. He reached down and pumped Jaehyun’s cock with the tempo of his hips. Jaehyun’s chest arched up into Johnny’s. His head slammed back against the pillow, and he let out a long, high wail as his muscles locked down tight around Johnny’s knot. Johnny desperately held back his own orgasm until Jaehyun exploded between their chests with a litany of moans and shouts. His whole body jerked and twisted. Johnny let himself go. His knot pulsed so hard it ached and sent shuddery waves of pleasure out to every inch of his body. He pumped Jaehyun full of his cum until he was completely spent. When he was all done, Jaehyun was still shuddering through the last waves of his climax. Sweet, melodic groans slipped past his parted lips as his locked muscles trembling around Johnny’s knot. 

It took a long time to come back to earth. Jaehyun’s happy chemicals slowly dissipated. Johnny felt his head clear with every deep breath, but his body still sang with the aftermath of really fucking good sex. 

“Wow,” Jaehyun finally grunted, and Johnny laughed. 

“Nothin like it, huh?” 

“Holy shit.” 

Johnny nuzzled into his neck. He smelled so good. Sweet and gentle like peaches and wildflowers. Even though he was sturdy and firm and his moans were deep, the way he melted when Johnny kissed his throat was just like Taeyong or Doyoung. 

“I regret switching positions now,” Jaehyun grumbled. “I wanna be little spoon.” 

“Give it like five-ish more minutes and then we can spoon all you want.” 

“Can you stay inside me though?” 

Not an unusual request from an omega in heat. “Of course.” He filled that five-ish minutes with slow, hungry kisses and wandering hands. “Just think,” he whispered, “in an hour we get to do that again.” 

“Oh fuck, you’re right.” They snuggled together until it got too warm and Johnny peeled Jaehyun’s shirt all the way off and then sat up to get rid of his. Below him, Jaehyun stretched out with his hands behind his head and watched him undress with his lower lip caught in his teeth. It was less predatory than the hungry smirk Ten gave him when he flashed his abs, yet somehow way sleezier. Johnny, who was balls deep in sopping omega ass, blushed and used his shirt to cover his tiddies as Jaehyun smirked.

“Fuck, you’re literally locked around my knot right now and I had to remind myself that you’re not an alpha.” 

Jaehyun’s smirk broke into the most gorgeous grin. The kind of heart-stopping, panty-dropping smile that Johnny had never quite managed to nail in the mirror. “My bad, babe, I’m new at this.” He surged up and grabbed Johnny’s neck so he could drag him down for a slow, deep kiss. His hands slid up into Johnny’s hair and across his back. “But I think you like it,” he nipped Johnny’s lower lip and Johnny shuddered. 

“It’s really weird to have my own tricks thrown back at me like this.” 

Jaehyun giggled, god damn him. “Shit, the tricks probably don’t work as well on you if you use them too.” 

“Oh, they’re working,” Johnny groaned. He rutted his knot into Jaehyun’s hole just to relieve the tension. 

“Ooh…” Jaehyun let Johnny go and went lax on the blankets. Johnny propped himself up on his elbows so he could a hand through Jaehyun’s fluffy hair. He was still too tired and spent to do anything more than flirt. 

“Do you like it though?” 

“Hmm?” 

Jaehyun’s big brown eyes blinked up at him from point blank range, suddenly adorable again. “I know I’m not, like, pretty and soft or whatever like Yong and Ten.” His ears flushed pink. “Which, like, I don’t really want to be but I’m sure it’s kinda weird on an omega.” 

“I like it,” Johnny reassured him right away. “The thing that’s always amazed me about the omegas I know is that they all have, like, a brand. If somebody said, ‘what’s are omegas like,’ I could never just point to one of them as an example.” 

Jaehyun pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Like how Ten is a wicked slut twink from hell?” 

“Yeah exactly. And then Taeyong’s got this super glamorous, sophisticated slut thing going on.”

“And Jungwoo is an otherworldy angel? Or alien. Depending on his mood.” 

Johnny laughed “Right. And Doyoung is prickly and aloof. An ice princess. They’ve all got this larger than life glamour that makes them really fascinating.” He slid a hand up Jaehyun’s thigh and massaged a spot that he thought might be getting stiff in their position, still spread wide around Johnny’s hips. “You’re going to be a really interesting omega. You’ve got all the power and demeanor of an alpha but you still…” his hand squeezed a little tighter into Jaehyun’s thigh as he tried to find a delicately phrase ‘still spread your legs like a professional.’ 

“Still take a knot like I was made for it?” He smirked like he was really proud.

“Oof.” Johnny dropped down and sucked a kiss into Jaehyun’s neck. “Your words not mine. You’re just…” he nipped the spot under Jaehyun’s ear and Jaehyun sighed out a gentle, deep moan. “You’re doing it right now.” Jaehyun was stunningly masculine with his big, strong body and his perfectly handsome face, but now underneath Johnny he was so pliant, with his thighs spread, his hole full of knot and his back arched in Johnny’s arms, neck bared for his alpha. 

“The fact that you don’t look like you could give like this makes it even more beautiful.” 

Jaehyun let out a shaky sigh and squeezed Johnny’s hips closer with his legs and Johnny’s lips traveled up the column of his throat. “I figured,” he breathed and whimpered as Johnny nipped, “even if I submit to you, it won’t change how loud I can make Taeyong moan.” 

“Hnnng…” Johnny gave Jaehyun’s shoulder a firm bite and then sucked on it. “Fuck, it’s so fucking hot that you and Taeyong fuck, you have no idea.” 

“Oh I have an idea,” Jaehyun purred. He rolled his hips against Johnny’s knot. “It’s pretty hot when we’re so covered in each other’s slick that we can’t smell who is who anymore.” 

Johnny’s hips jerked on their own.

“And he ties me to the bed so he can fuck himself with my dick for an hour without putting anything in my ass so I can’t cum.” 

“Oh my god,” Johnny whined. He smashed his face into Jaehyun’s neck and panted in his scent. 

“It’s hot when I hold him up against my shower wall and make his scream so loud my roommates won’t look me in the eye for days.” 

“Holy fuck.” 

Jaehyun wound a hand in his hair and pushed his chest up into Johnny’s as Johnny bit again. “He said my stroke game was better than yours,” he breathed. 

“WHat?” Johnny jerked up out of Jaehyun’s arms. “He said what??” 

Jaehyun bust into giggles. “I’m kidding.” 

“Oh my god! Don’t scare me like that!” Johnny slapped a hand over his racing heart. “I’ve worked so hard on my stroke game.” He shifted, and a splash of wet jumped out from around Johnny’s deflated knot. Jaehyun yelped and clenched down. “Oh shit, it’s time. Hold up…” 

Johnny’s towel was, thankfully, hanging in its usual place on the post of Johnny’s bed. He folded it up and placed it under Jaehyun’s hips before pulling out. As soon as the knot popped free, a thick stream of cum and slick gushed from his loose hole. Jaehyun gasped and flushed, but he kept his legs open and watched with Johnny as it all poured out. There was so much. Jaehyun really did make a crazy amount of slick. 

“It’s fun to see how omegas react to this part.” 

Jaehyun snorted, still blushing but also smirking. “How am I doing?” 

“You’re doing great. Doyoung won’t let me watch or help him clean up.” 

“Aww.” He snickered. “That’s cute. Is Taeyong a freak for it with you too?” 

Johnny felt himself get warmer again. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

Jaehyun blinked up at him from under his eyelashes and spread his legs wider. Another thick glob of white and clear slid over his rim and down his ass onto the towel. “During my last heat he fucked me with a knot toy,” that statement alone had Johnny’s gut clenching, but then he kept going, “for two rounds in a row without taking it out. Then when he took it out…” His eyelashes fanned out across his pink cheeks as he looked down and bit his lip. 

“What?” Johnny planted a hand beside Jaehyun’s hip and leaned in over him. “Did you gush like a fountain and get yourself all wet? Did Taeyong cry he was so turned on?

Jaehyun bit his lip and blushed harder. “Uh… he stuck his, like, whole face in there.” 

“Sounds messy.” Johnny trailed his fingers over the crease of his ass and caught as much mess as he could on his fingers. 

“Yeah, he looked like he got hit in the face with a water balloon.” Jaehyun glanced up and his breath caught as Johnny slipped the fingers into his mouth. It tasted musky, but also sweet. He licked them clean with his eyes locked on Jaehyun’s. 

“I can see why he’d do that. You’re slick is delicious. You should try it.” 

Jaehyun’s lips twisted into a sly little smirk. “I have.” 

Johnny’s jaw dropped. 

“What, you really think Taeyong sucked half a pint of slick straight out of my ass without pinning me down and spitting some in my mouth?” 

Arousal sucker punched Johnny right in the gut. 

“I’ve ingested lots of his too.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“You know I used to be a straight beta, right? I’ve eaten enough girls out. This is no big deal.” He caught the next glob of slick and cum that dripped out of his hole and sucked it off his fingers like he was sampling cake icing. 

Johnny tackled Jaehyun back onto the sheets and smashed their mouths together. He licked Jaehyun’s flavor right off his lips and dove deeper for more. “Didn’t even need Taeyong to make me,” Jaehyun purred against his mouth, “I licked my slick off the health center dildo during my first heat,” and Johnny growled and dove for his neck. 

“Time for the next round,” he growled. 

“Is this your weakness? Me fucking Taeyong and eating slick?” 

“One of my many weaknesses where you’re concerned,” Johnny whined. “It’s so hot.” He pushed Jaehyun onto his side so he could snuggle up against his back. “I want to watch you guys so bad.” 

“I bet we could make that happen.” 

“Not tonight though.” Johnny gently eased his mostly soft cock back into Jaehyun’s loose hole, as promised. The first scent of Jaehyun’s next wave wafted gently off his neck. “Tonight, I want you all to myself. Finally.” 

“Yeah.” Jaehyun wove their fingers together against his chest. He fit so warm and perfect in Johnny’s arms, like he was meant to be there. “It’s about time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it! it was so much fun to write. thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing. 
> 
> ps. istg if anybody pesters me about a sequel i will think twice about posting the epilogue. as usual, no sequals. no continuations. this is it.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After christmas break

There was nothing as cute as Jaehyun with his cheeks and nose all pink with cold. Johnny admired the way his bright smile made those rosy cheeks squish up as he stomped snow off his shoes in the entry of the student center. He yanked his beanie off. Fluffy brown hair stood up in all directions until he ran a hand through it, and it feathered perfectly into place. 

“Is everybody back yet?” 

Johnny itched to reach out and pinch his happy pink cheek. A couple freshmen scooted past into the building and threw them wide eyed glanced, so Johnny didn’t, even though Jaehyun’s grin didn’t falter at all like it used to when he caught people looking. “Yeah, they’re all inside except maybe—no, Jungwoo’s back too.” Their group chat was full of arrival announcements and cute cafeteria selfies. They were the only ones missing. “We’re a little late.”   
Jaehyun gave him a sly smirk. “We have a good reason.” 

“Yeah we do.” They headed further into the building. Johnny gave Sehun across the room a wave, and Jaehyun said a very soft hey to some kind of acquaintance and then pursed his lips and sped up. 

The type squad had tucked themselves into a big corner table with booth seats on two sides. Jaehyun made a B-line for Taeyong’s chair. He wrapped himself around Taeyong’s shoulders like a python and yanked him out of Yuta’s snuggle. “Tyongie, I missed you” he purred, and Taeyong giggled and reached for his hair. 

“HEEYY!!” Lucas threw up a massive hand for Johnny to grab. 

“You smell, babe.” Taeyong stuffed his nose right into Jaehyun’s neck and took a big whif. “You and Johnny just finished, didn’t you? Haven’t you guys been screwing nonstop for the past week already?” 

Jaehyun snorted. “We kinda chilled out after Johnny’s parents got back from New York. They’re really cool but they’re still his parents, you know?” 

“Wait,” Taeyong pulled back so he could look at them both, “did Johnny’s parents go on vacation just so they wouldn’t be in the house while you were in heat?” 

Johnny had to resist the urge to pet Jaehyun’s soft hair as he beamed and nodded. 

“They’re the best.” Jaehyun threw a smirk up at Johnny. “If I wasn’t fucking their son, I would adopt them.” 

“Actually I think they’ve already adopted you so I’ll just excuse myself from the family so we can keep fucking.” 

“GO GET THE CHICKEN NUGGETS BEFORE THEY RUN OUT!!” Lucas bellowed cheerfully as he fought a corn dog covered in mustard and syrup away from his face. Jungwoo and Ten together weren’t getting it any closer. 

“Fuck. Nuggets.” Jaehyun shoved Taeyong back into Yuta’s shoulder, dropped his coat at the next seat, and rushed for the buffets. 

The flailing corn dog sailed over Doyoung’s head. He looked up from his book just in time to dodge. “Did Jae say how things were going with his parent?” 

Johnny pursed his lips. “I’ll let him talk about that.” 

“Oh no.” 

“Don’t be too worried, it could have been worse. Scuse me. Nuggets.” Johnny rushed off after his boyfriend because catching up was important but his priorities were clear. 

The little golden pucks of joy were, in fact, gone by the time Johnny got there, so he heaved a deep sigh and went to see if there were any edible vegetables in the whole place instead. He ended up in the homestyle line, trying to choose between undercooked brussels sprouts and overcooked broccoli, when he caught a whiff of peaches and wildflowers. He was about to turn around, but a hand landed on the small of his back. Jaehyun’s warm body pressed up against his side. “I got you some,” Jaehyun said. Half a plate of nuggets tumbled onto Johnny’s tray, and Jaehyun backed away, taking his warm weight with him. 

It was a pleasant shock to have Jaehyun touch him in public. Johnny grinned, maybe a little too wide. “Thanks, handsome.” 

Jaehyun bit his lip and his weight shifted forward like he was about to do something, but the guy in front of them turned to look at them out of the corner of his eye. Jaehyun noticed him and leaned away again. “Anytime.” He gave Johnny a soft smile, then sauntered away towards the salad bar. Johnny watched his cute little butt retreat, and his broad, strong back. The shirt he was wearing was one of Johnny’s favorites; an off-white Henley that made his shoulders look awesome. He watched a professor at the salad bar do a double take when he caught Jaehyun’s scent. 

“Next!” Shouted the lunch lady. Johnny turned around and sighed. “Broccoli please. And… mashed potatoes.” 

“Mashed potatoes?” said Doyoung as soon as they got back to their seats. “Thought you were on some kind of low carb diet.” 

“I’ll start tomorrow.” 

“Not that you need a diet,” Jaehyun grumbled and reached over to rub Johnny’s tummy. 

Johnny put on the pout that always made Jaehyun’s dimples show. “It’s not a diet, it’s a nutrition plan. Carbs make me sluggish.” 

“Sluggish my ass, you could take down the whole football team even if half your diet was mashed potatoes.” Jaehyun gave his abs another nice rub. 

“The football team is one thing, but if I want to keep up with my boyfriend in bed, I gotta watch the carbs.” 

Yuta made a face but the rest of the table nodded. 

“Jaehyun’s a machine,” said Taeyong. 

“Stop,” said Yuta. Doyoung looked up from his book to glare at him for speaking. 

“So back to the important question.” Taeyong leaned in over the table to look at both of them. “Jaehyun, how did things go with your parents?” 

Jaehyun looked at Johnny. Johnny looked at Jaehyun and gave him a bold pat on the knee under the table. 

“Could’ve been worse,” Jaehyun said. Jungwoo stopped trying to poke ten with his corndog skewer and Doyoung put his book down. “Things were awkward. They very conspicuously didn’t invite over any extended family like we always do.” 

“So you’re like the family secret now?” Ten growled. Lucas’s mouth popped open in shock.

“I think that was their plan, but I called them out for it.” 

“Good.” Doyoung nodded firmly. “I had to stand up for myself a lot in my family before they stopped acting like I needed constant chaperoning. I hope they listen like mine did.” 

Jaehyun nodded with a little smile. “My mom invited over some family for New Year’s instead. She’s trying. And the rest of the family was pretty chill about it, but I got some more condolences and ‘we’re here for you’s’ and that was annoying.” 

“And one ‘found any nice alphas yet,’” Johnny interrupted, because he liked that story a lot. “Jaehyun’s uncle is a riot.” Lucas guffawed but the omegas frowned, and Johnny’s mind filled with alarm bells. “It was funny because his cousins threw a fit.” 

“Yeah I didn’t even have to answer,” Jaehyun giggled. So cute. Johnny resisted another cheek pinch. “But my ears turned really red and my mom caught on so that was awkward. I got some lectures.”

“Lectures?” Yuta leaned in over Taeyong’s shoulder. “What kind of lectures? Safe sex?” 

“Yeah, that, and like, take things slow if I want her to take me seriously. Abstinence,” All the omegas gasped and reeled back, horrified. “I don’t think it even crossed their minds that I might actually get comfortable being an omega. Like, they’re expecting me to still act like a beta who has to deal with heats now, so the fact that I might have an alpha really freaked them out. And then they almost didn’t let me go to Johnny’s even though I didn’t tell them that he’s an alpha or that he’s my boyfriend. My mom went on about how things were different now and I have to be more careful about boys.” 

Doyoung glared across the table at Yuta. “I mean that’s true.” 

“There were some screaming fights during the last week.” Under the table, Jaehyun’s hand slid onto Johnny’s thigh. Whenever Jaehyun initiated this stuff with him, little permissions for intimacy in public, Johnny’s heart always swelled like a helium balloon in his chest. Even a month ago, his ears had turned red every time a beta caught them so much as standing too close to each other. The invasive eyes of strangers who immediately thought way too much about his sex life had been the hardest thing for Jaehyun to adjust to. Giving the strangers an alpha to imagine him with only made Jaehyun more uncomfortable. 

Taeyong reached out and rubbed his shoulder. “That sucks, I’m so sorry you guys.” 

“It wasn’t all bad.” Jaehyun grinned as Johnny laced their fingers together on his thigh. “I got to get some stuff off my chest that I haven’t been brave enough to say yet. Like how it’s really shitty to act like being an omega is an illness, and how worry and condolences isn’t support.” 

Doyoung groaned. “Did they do any research at all when you presented?” 

“No, I yelled at them for that too. I mean if you’re preaching abstinence to your omega son, then you haven’t done research.” 

Taeyong squinted at their arms and seemed to put together that Jaehyun had reached for him under the table. A little smile crept onto his face. “Well, at least you two had a week together.”

“Oh, we had a great time.” 

Johnny nodded. “After his heat, we did a lot of dates and day trips. I’ll show you guys pictures later.” 

“What kinds of pictures?” Taeyong’s eyes twinkled, but Johnny shook his head. “Not sexy pictures, like, Jaehyun ice skating and drinking hot chocolate and building snow men and stuff.” 

“Awww!” Taeyong and Yuta both grabbed for Johnny’s phone when he held it up. 

Jaehyun snatched it out of Johnny’s hand and unlocked it. “All the cutest pictures are of him. Look.” He turned one around and Johnny caught site of the one Jaehyun took of him making a very tall snow angel.

“It’s true, I am pretty cute.” He took the phone back and scrolled until he found the one of Jaehyun with his face half buried in the fluffy belly fur of a cat at a cat café. Taeyong squealed and Yuta began frantically searching through his own phone. 

“Look, here’s Taeyong buried in puppies.” His picture had Taeyong lying on the floor in a fluffy sweater with a big adorable smile on his face and an entire litter of puppies crawling all over him. “My dog had puppies. I think that’s why he visited me.” 

“Aw,” said Johnny, but all the omegas scoffed loudly. 

“Just the puppies, huh?” Jaehyun snickered. “How was heat sex?” 

Ten leaned across the table towards them with a wicked little smile on. “Yeah, Yuta, how’d that go? Can you satisfy an omega in heat?” 

Anybody at the table could have answered that question, even without the way Taeyong pursed his lips and Yuta scratched the back of his head and blushed. Doyoung looked way too smug. 

“He did good. We had a good time,” Taeyong brushed Yuta’s hair gently back into place, but Yuta sighed. 

“We may need to make some kind of deal with Johnny and Jaehyun for next time.” 

Johnny was more than used to the promiscuity often required to meet an omega’s needs, so he looked over to Jaehyun. “That’s your call, babe, I’m good with it.” 

Jaehyun nodded. “I’m sure we could figure something out.”

“Ugh,” Ten groaned, “I can’t believe everybody has a boyfriend now. That leaves you and me Doie.” He slid up next to Doyoung and wrapped around his waist. “If Jaehyun can get through a heat with Taeyong, we could make it work, huh babe?” 

Doyoung didn’t look up from his book. “Get off me or I will fill your bed with raisins.” 

Ten recoiled and went to pout at Jungwoo and Lucas instead. 

Most of the plates around the table were empty now. Jaehyun was all out of chicken nuggets and didn’t notice Johnny kept sliding him the last of his until the third one. They’d drifted close together somehow. Johnny could smell his warm scent drifting off him like a soothing cloud. Johnny wished he could bury his nose in Jaehyun’s neck and stay there until it was time to go, but for now it was enough to have their knees pressed together out of sight of the rest of the room. They would have more time for snuggles later after game night with Jaehyun’s roommates, when they were both too sleepy and drunk to resist, and then they could lie in bed and kiss while they listened to Taeyong and Yuta fuck in the next room over. 

“You’re putting off some slutty smells there, babe,” Jaehyun purred in his deep, smooth voice. “What are you thinking about?” 

“The way Taeyong whimpers when he’s full of dick.” 

Jaehyun’s scent spiked a little too. Johnny was just close enough to tell. “Mmm, yeah. Or how he’ll moan when he licks his own slick off your cock—” 

A couple feet away, Taeyong looked over when he caught both their scents change and squinted. 

“Okay stopstopstop, we’re in public.” Jaehyun grabbed his thigh under the table and shook it. 

“I was just kidding, I was thinking about kissing you.” 

“Aw, Johnny.” He angled his shoulders towards Johnny and leaned in a little with a smirk. “Is that all it takes to get you wet for me, baby?” He looked down at Johnny’s mouth and bit his lip, all confident and sleezy. 

Johnny’s breath hitched as Jaehyun’s sweet scent filled his head. “Are you sure we need to go to game night?” 

“Yeah, we gotta go.” Jaehyun leaned back again, smile going softer. “Mark’ll be really sad if we skip and they’ll get all worried that I’m avoiding them again. But…” He turned away from Johnny and glanced around room. It had mostly emptied out. Just a few tables of stragglers making things difficult for the cleaning staff. Even the rest of the table seemed to be winding down. Yuta and Taeyong whispered to each other and traded little kisses, and the other four were in the middle of gathering up their stuff and stacking their empty plates. Jaehyun ducked in and sucked a lingering little kiss on Johnny’s bottom lip. One of his hands settled on the small of Johnny’s back and the other touched his chin to guide his face closer. Johnny ached to let Jaehyun push him onto his back and have his way with him right there on the cafeteria table so the whole school could see how sexy and powerful his omega was, but Jaehyun pulled away just as fast with his ears all red and started stacking his plate up too. 

“I can kiss you all you want later. Let’s go.” He grabbed Johnny’s plate before he could protest and headed off towards the dish bins, but not before Johnny caught the way he was trying not to grin. 

“Johnny,” Lucas giggled, “bro, you’re so whipped.” 

“Fuck yeah I am, look at him.” 

Lucas shook his head, baffled, because of course his sweet, adorable, dumb ass didn’t get Jaehyun’s appeal, but Yuta and Taeyong watched him go too. So did a table of pajama-clad seniors, a smartly dressed girl on her computer, and a couple of jocks in basketball shorts with heaping plates of questionable salad. 

“I mean yeah,” Taeyong shrugged. “I’d be whipped too if some sexy beta guy turned into an omega and went into heat just for me.” 

Johnny got the usual warm tingle in his gut that he always got when he remembered their sexy little connection. “Yup, he owns my ass forever.” 

He took Jaehyun’s coat and waited for him by the door. Jaehyun was back to being cautious. He took his coat at arm’s length and held the door open for Johnny on the way out. It was a far cry from the way Yuta and Taeyong clung to each other as they waved goodbye to the rest of the group a few dozen yards behind, before they followed Johnny and Jaehyun towards Jaehyun and Yuta’s house. Johnny itched to stuff his cold fingers into Jaehyun’s perpetually warm hand. 

“You’re good with your roommates now, right?” 

“Yeah, we’re cool.” 

“That’s awesome.” Johnny wanted to wrap an arm around his shoulders, but opted for a manly fist bump on the arm instead. “It sucks that your parents aren’t being as cool.” 

Jaehyun shrugged. “I’m sure they’ll come around. It’s already way better than it was. They’re good people, I’m lucky. Seriously. I’m so lucky.” 

“I don’t know if having some weirdo alpha in the gym turn you into an omega out of nowhere counts as good luck.” 

Jaehyun’s deep laugh was just as warm as his hands. Johnny couldn’t help but smile when he heard it. 

“It didn’t feel lucky at the time, but I think it was. It was worth it to make friends with Taeyong. I mean, everybody, but especially Taeyong, and it got Taeyong a boyfriend too. The stares and the parents thing sucks but…” he bit his lip and gave Johnny a slow once over, “I definitely wouldn’t give up the sex to be a beta again.” 

“Ooh, baby, you’re such a slut.” He batted at Jaehyun’s shoulder and got a little shove back and another deep giggle. 

“And I wouldn’t give you up either,” Jaehyun said as he shoved both hands in his pockets. Some kind of funny comment that had been about to come out of Johnny’s mouth crumbled into soft fuzzy feelings. “I wouldn’t give you up for anything.” 

They both slowed to a stop at a cross walk, and instead of looking for cars, they turned to face each other. Johnny stuffed his hands further in his pockets so he wouldn’t reach for him. 

“Me neither, Jaehyun. I wouldn’t give you up for anything either.” 

Jaehyun smiled wide. His dimples sank deep into his cheeks. He turned around and scanned up and down the road, and the surrounding sidewalks, before he stepped in close and slid his arms around Johnny’s waist. Johnny wrapped his own arms around Jaehyun with a sigh of relief. When Jaehyun leaned in and tipped his face up just the fraction that took to get their lips lined up, Johnny let out a breathless little laugh and then kissed him deep, right there under the streetlamps. His lips were so warm and soft and familiar. He smelled so sweet. Their mouths pressed together twice, then three times, then lingered, barely touching. Johnny opened his eyes and saw Jaehyun’s deep brown ones staring back into his. 

“I’m yours, Johnny,” he breathed. 

Johnny’s heart clenched in his chest. “And I’m yours, Jaehyun.” He pressed their lips together one last time, soft and sweet. His thumb brushed over Jaehyun’s dimple as he smiled into the kiss. “I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I love comments and questions! You can find me at [@M_M_Socks](https://twitter.com/M_M_Socks) on twitter and at [MitchMatchedSocks](https://curiouscat.me/MitchMatchedSocks) on CuriousCat.


End file.
